


Коробка с карандашами

by S_DALI_R, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Single work, Soulmates, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Ривай позирует, Эрен рисует.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s), Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент на тему соулмейтов, открытая концовка, поломанная логика.

Серый мир казался не таким уж и плохим. Никаких раздражающих цветов, бьющих в глаза, цветных клякс и ядовитых оттенков — гармония во всем. Лишь серость, серость, и еще раз серость. Тысячи оттенков. Он помнил, что в студии, где стоял сейчас в одном белье телесного цвета, стены холодного голубого цвета, мольберты — зеленые, а крафтовая бумага — коричневая.

— Думаю, можешь поменять позу, Ривай.

Ривай присел на стул, облокотился на спинку, ладонь запустил в волосы и посмотрел в потолок. Замер, изучая трещины. Поза была простой, с ней справится даже начинающий художник. Сегодня у группы Ханджи проработка анатомии в набросках. Двадцать минут на позу. Ривай никогда не смотрел работы учащихся. Налюбовался на столетие вперед. Да и что он там не видел? На свою внешность было плевать, так хоть поработает в группе натурщиком и заработает денег, раз ей так нравится тело.

Именно. Тело, не более.

Ривай некстати вспомнил свою бывшую, которую старательно пытался забыть. Однако сидение под взглядами десятка пар глаз этому не способствовало. Когда ты открыт взору, под которым совершенно невозможно спрятаться, остаешься наедине с мыслями. Не каждый на такое способен. Больше года назад они расстались, а он с яркими воспоминаниями с ней на кухне, где она готовила завтрак, на диване, где они с тарелкой попкорна смотрели ее любимый сериал, в спальне, где Ривай читал допоздна книгу, а она жалась к боку и не отпускала. Момент, когда мир постепенно посерел, словно насыщенность выкрутили до нуля, он пропустил. Врач, к которому Ривай ходил на консультацию, сказал всего одну фразу: «Ваша единственная половинка к вам охладела». Они долго говорили на тему избранных, единственных и неповторимых. Ривай не понимал, как он пропустил этот момент. Врач и на этот вопрос нашел однозначный ответ в одно слово: «Постепенно». Постепенно цвета терялись, постепенно любовь уходила, постепенно организм привыкал, а Ривай ничего не замечал. Постепенность равно обыденность.

Он вздохнул. Слепец, который любит не настолько сильно, чтобы замечать изменения в настроении любимой избранницы.

— Снова меняемся. Будьте внимательнее, это последняя поза на сегодня, и заканчиваем.

Ривай поднялся, оперся рукой о спинку, второй коснулся шеи. Двадцать минут как-нибудь выдержит.

— О, повезло тем, кто сбоку. Хорошо видны мышцы спины. — Ханджи стояла позади и хрустела печеньем, которого всегда в достатке было на столе при любой группе.

— И ягодицы, — добавил Ривай.

— Верно подмечено, они у тебя первоклассные.

Раздались смешки.

Ривай чувствовал скользящие оголодавшие взгляды. Он старался не задерживаться на лицах художников, подмечая старательные маски: кто-то рисовал со сведенными у переносицы бровями, кто-то с высунутым от усердия кончиком языка, кто-то прикусывал губу, кто-то вытягивал губы бантиком. Они не задумывались о том, как выглядят при рисовании — слишком естественные и открытые, целиком посвященные занятию.

Он тоже раньше рисовал, но из-за серости прекратил. Линии получались кривыми, нарисованное напоминало детские рисовашки, а про цвет и вовсе пришлось забыть. Карандаши, краски, пастель, маркеры он забросил как можно дальше. В шкаф и на полки. Год не прикасался и не собирался возвращаться. Ханджи, чтобы вытащить из депрессии и серых будней, позвала поработать натурщиком на выходных, которые плавно перетекли в ежедневные занятия. В конце месяца он получал наличку в сером конверте, и они вместе шли в бар за счет Ханджи.

Когда занятие закончилось, все засобирались и ушли.

— До свидания, — сказала девушка с веснушками. — Приглашайте Ривая еще позировать, он очень клевый.

Она бросила на раздетого Ривая смущенный взгляд, обласкав торс и бедра, и убежала.

— Ты всем нравишься. — Ханджи подошла и протянула Риваю халат. — Все же художник лучше всех знает, как правильно позировать. Может, еще попробуешь?

— Я уже пробовал. — Ривай накинул халат и направился в подсобку. Ханджи за ним.

— Но вдруг…

— Мы с тобой закрыли эту тему семь месяцев назад, — оборвал Ривай. Он надел носки, натянул штаны, застегнул. Взял рубашку со стула. — И ты обещала ее не поднимать.

— Но мне не нравится, что ты в таком ужасном состоянии. — Она подошла и поправила воротник. — Петра хорошая женщина.

— Но так бывает? — Ривай заправил рубашку в штаны. — Поверь, Ханджи, со мной все в порядке. Сколько раз я должен повторить?

Она вздохнула, помогла затянуть галстук на шее:

— Ты сам не веришь в сказанное, так как я могу?

— Не понимаю о чем ты. — Ривай подошел к шкафчику и обулся.

— Сходим в бар?

Ривай зашнуровал ботинки.

— По одной, Ханджи, а не как в прошлый раз.

— Договорились. Я плачу.

+  
В баре было душно, несмотря на кондиционер. Ривай ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, закатал рукава. Черная полоса, зачеркнувшая первое сказанное слово его избранницы-соулмейта — уже бывшей, он до сих пор в это не верил, — напоминала о себе в неудачные моменты. Мешала расслабиться, как если бы Петра стояла над душой и сверлила взглядом жены-тиранши. Но Петра была милой, ласковой, хорошей, заботливой и кучу других приятных добрых слов, но не тираншей.

— Держи! — Ханджи грохнула на стол высокий бокал пива. Пена пролилась и заскользила по толстому стеклу вниз.

— Может, я не был достоин? И позволил ей уйти? — Ривай погладил черную полосу. До встречи с Петрой он скрывал слово за синим напульсником, который выбросил от счастья в мусорку. А после расставания организм избавился от слова, вычеркнул, намекая забыть о прошлом. Какой заботливый, блядь, когда не надо, аж тошнит. Ривай бы не вычеркнул слово… ладно, вырезал бы его, как ему сперва хотелось, но организм справился быстрее. Мразь.

— Мой друг Эрвин говорил, что фраза соулмейта не признак избранности. — Ханджи села рядом и выпила сразу половину бокала. И не поймешь, куда в нее столько помещалось. — Это как парный символ или гетерохромия. Ну вот сколько оттенков глаз бывает? Так что же, если у тебя один зеленый, а другой медовый, то у тебя около тысячи потенциальных избранников, выбирай не хочу? И это может быть в одном регионе. А если взять весь мир? Последнее слово за человеком. Он выбирает, а не цвет глаз.

— И все зависит от удачливости? Как лотерея? Тогда смысл во всем этом?

Ривай отпил глоток. Пиво прокатилось в пищевод, оставляя неприятный привкус. Неужели он теперь в придачу ко всему теряет вкусовые ощущения? Да быть не может.

— Почему именно медовый?

— М?

— Почему именно медовый оттенок? — Ривай зацепился за слово, вспоминая, что сам редко употреблял такое название цвета. Чаще он говорил шафран или старое золото.

— Да так, есть у меня в одной группе парень с разными глазами, ты позировал у них в костюме варвара и с виноградом, просто не обращал внимания. Он мне первым пришел на ум для примера. Так вот, у него разные глаза, которые с его соулмейтом идеально сочетаются, и нет других телесных признаков. И даже нет ментальной связи. Только цвет.

— Вот уж спасибо, что у меня не ментальная связь. Я бы застрелился от рыгания кровью или растений на месте его ран. Самая страшная пытка от незнакомого человека. Испытание на психологическое соответствие и поломанность, блядь.

— Ты опять берешь самые редкие и худшие проявления…

— Болезни? Но они же есть.

— Это не болезнь, Ривай. Это естественная реакция по привлечению половинки, как яркость оперения у самцов или самый пушистый хвост.

Ривай не раз обдумывал природу истинной половинки и эти самые признаки. У одного идет кровь и у второго тоже, связывая их этой самой кровавой нитью. Японцы это называют красной нитью на мизинцах, но Ривай не был романтиком. Кто-то слышал мысли своей второй половинки, видел сны, слышал музыку… ну как здесь не сойти с ума? Хуже ментального проявления было только паразитическое — всякие цветы в глотке или бабочки в животе. Так что Риваю с телесным проявлением повезло.

— Как боевая раскраска, которая может убить. Или запах.

— Люди не всесильны. — Ханджи вздохнула. Ее соулмейт, которого она нашла, умер. У них была ментальная связь: муж видел ее сны, а Ханджи слышала его музыку. Она уже пять лет как одна. И при этом видит мир в цветах. Удивительно. Повезло.

— Ты сама это сказала. — Ривай залпом допил пиво. — Так что отстань. Меня все устраивает.

— Ты даже не чокнулся со мной. — Ханджи стукнула своим бокалом о пустой Ривая и допила в пару огромных глотков. — Жадина.

— Пойду еще нам куплю.

+  
Пятничная группа художников села рисовать на два часа раньше обычного. У Ханджи были какие-то дела. Ривай приехал сразу с работы. Когда вошел в студию, Ханджи занимала его место в середине. Она стояла в позе, изображенной на греческих вазах, и веселила всех вокруг.

— А вот и наш натурщик.

Вокруг послышался неровный хор приветствий.

— Раздевайся и проходи.

Ривай пошел в подсобку. Повесил пальто сушиться — на улице был дикий ливень, а он не взял зонт. Пока он раздевался, слушал тему Ханджи.

— Раз наш натурщик здесь, то я поделюсь с вами отличной новостью: через семь недель у нас выставка! Я забронировала еще полгода назад галерею у метро, так что мы должны нарисовать что-то грандиозное.

— А тема какая? — спросила девушка. Ее голос Ривай узнал — та самая в веснушках, которая на него постоянно пялилась.

— Мимолетное видение.

— Как у Пушкина? — засмеялся мужской голос.

— Или как у Некрасова? «В больших сапогах, в полушубке овчинном»?

— А это уже, дорогие мои, каждый раскрывает по-своему.

— Ага, или как умеет.

Все засмеялись.

Ривай задумался, как бы он раскрыл тему. Ему представилось солнце, цветы, вода… Нет, не то. Это не его представление, а Петры. А что осталось у Ривая? Что принадлежит ему?

Ничего. Петра все забрала с собой, как скупой родственник, и оставила серость и тишину.

— Можно за основу взять нашу первоклассную модель и преобразовать ее под тему выставки. Чем раньше сдадите, тем лучше. Количество мест ограничено. И помните, я набираю из всех групп.

Ривай вышел, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы на мокрых штанах.

— Не снимай. — Ханджи ткнула его в живот. — Потренируемся с одеждой и складками.

— А можно в цвете? — спросила все та же веснушчатая фанатка.

— Да, можно. — Ханджи к ней развернулась, не забыв толкнуть Ривая к возвышению. Сегодня оно было задрапировано темно-серой тканью. Ривай не мог назвать точный цвет. — Но не забывайте, что не все видят мир цветным, поэтому задумку не оценят.

Она хлопнула в ладоши, как обычно делала в начале каждого урока.

Ривай вытянул руку вперед, отставил ногу назад и с гордо поднятой головой уперся взглядом в… дверь. Черт. Неудачный ракурс.

— Мгновение изъятия сердца из груди, — сказал кто-то. — Поза «Дарующий надежду».

— Похоже. — Ханджи кивнула.

Лучше бы заткнулись и рисовали, а не давали названия позам.

С головы текло, и холодные капли падали на горячую кожу. От неприятных ощущений разбегались мурашки по коже.

С небольшими перерывами и разминкой он выстоял два часа в этой треклятой позе «дарующего надежду». А после в дверь постучались, и вошел мокрый патлатый парень. Недельная щетина совершенно ему не шла.

— Эрен? Ты… — Ханджи было очень сложно удивить. Она осмотрела парня с ног до головы и, взяв себя в руки, продолжила: — Ты опоздал. Я же разослала всем сообщение два дня назад.

— Я не увидел. — Его голос был глухим, пронизывающим до холода. — Могу я войти?

— Остался всего час, вряд ли ты успеешь.

— Так я могу войти? — Эрен оглянулся в темный в коридор.

— Да, конечно, проходи.

Эрен кивнул и широко открыл дверь. Когда показался костыль, Ханджи вздрогнула, ее ладони сжались в кулаки. Она быстро взяла себя в руки: встряхнула головой и натянула на лицо дежурную улыбку.

— Извините, я был в больнице, поэтому не посещал занятия. — Он проковылял, умело переставляя костыли, внутрь, закрыл тихо дверь и снял плащ. Загипсованная нога привлекала не так много внимания, как длинная челка, закрывавшая половину лица. — Простите, что не предупредил.

— Ничего страшного, отработаем пропущенные занятия в другой раз. Присаживайся. Мы рисуем на будущую выставку, я тебе сейчас все объясню.

Эрен кивнул. Он выбрал одно из свободных мест сбоку от Ривая. Костыли мешали передвигаться между мольбертами и стульями.

— Тебе помочь? — Ханджи подошла, но Эрен отрицательно качнул головой. Ей это не понравилось, но она отстала.

— Ханджи, — все же позвал тихонько Эрен, — можете одолжить мне бумагу? Я успел захватить только свои карандаши.

— Конечно, милый. — Ханджи сходила в подсобку и вернулась с альбомом. — Держи.

Ривай кожей ощущал, что Ханджи хотела задать миллион вопросов и еле сдерживалась. Она была учителем, а не подружкой или адвокатом. Да, она любила лезть в личную жизнь, но все же ей хватало ума соблюдать дистанцию и не выставлять все напоказ в группе.

— У нас остался только час, — напомнила Ханджи.

Парень кивнул, и Ханджи его оставила. Изредка она бросала беспокойные взгляды в его сторону.

Риваю было любопытно посмотреть за работой новичка. Он его раньше не видел.

— Ривай, сосредоточьтесь и поднимите руку чуть выше, — попросил один из художников.

Помотав головой, Ривай принял изначальную позу. Он даже не заметил, что она изменилась.

Позади послышался дробный грохот, и все отвлеклись на него. Ривай тоже.

— Извините, — прошептал Эрен и наклонился, чтобы собрать карандаши. Они рассыпались вокруг него серыми полосками. — Сейчас все…

— Я помогу. А вы работайте. — Ханджи подошла к Эрену и присела. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном.

Ривай закашлялся. Неужели простыл-таки под дождем? Он смотрел, как они в четыре руки собирают карандаши, каждый из которых был обклеен скотчем, или обмотан ниткой, или со странным колпачком на конце. Какое ребячество. Влюбленный парнишка рисует цветными карандашами. Видимо, решил пораскрашивать в студии под присмотром опытного художника, пока все цвета различает.

Хмыкнув, Ривай вновь принял изначальную позу.

Он ведь тоже начинал с карандашей. А потом перешел на краски. Больше всего нравился акрил — быстро высыхал, легко смешивался, не вонял. Кухню в своей квартире он раскрасил по просьбе Петры. Нарисовал ее любимые подсолнухи и ромашки. Он должен был хотя бы по этому цветочному лугу заметить изменения, с которыми встречался несколько раз в день. Не сумел.

Слепец, что с него возьмешь. Слепец и глупец.

— Закругляемся, ребята. — Ханджи хлопнула в ладоши. — Не забываем о выставке и своих работах. Ривай, ты свободен.

— Подождите, — подал голос Эрен. — Я еще не закончил.

— Эрен, мы… — начала было Ханджи, но Ривай перебил:

— Правила для всех.

Эрен посмотрел на набросок, кивнул и сел на место. Он спешно что-то доделывал, взял один из цветных карандашей и быстро что-то подписал. Его движения не были похожи на росчерки рисуемых четко выверенных линий, Ривай наблюдал за карандашом и мог точно сказать, что им пишут. Вот только что?

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Ривай.

— Пишу, — ответил парень, не отвлекаясь. По спине пробежали мурашки от этого равнодушного слова, все еще затрагивающего сердце вхолостую. — Заметки, чтобы не забыть, помогают вернуться в состояние, когда я… Неважно.

— Ривай, одевайся, — поторопила Ханджи. — Эрен, прости, но пора заканчивать. Альбом можешь забрать с собой.

Карандаш в руке Эрена замер.

— Ханджи, а могу я оставить его здесь? С моими карандашами?

— Да, конечно. Но ты же понимаешь, что это исключение?

Эрен кивнул, и подсохшие волосы еще больше закрыли лицо. Он поблагодарил, избегая смотреть в лицо, взял костыли и побрел в подсобку.

— Ты никогда никому не разрешаешь оставлять у себя вещи, — напомнил Ривай. — Даже мне.

— Это только на сегодня и для Эрена. — Ханджи отмахнулась. Эрен вышел из подсобки и едва уловимо улыбнулся. Казалось, его губам больно растягиваться. — Эрен, ты… ты в порядке?

— Все хорошо. — Эрен кивнул и на мгновение показалась повязка, ранее скрытая волосами. Или показалось? — У меня все хорошо.

Горло сдавило, и Ривай вновь закашлялся, закрывая рот рукой. Он некстати прервал Ханджи, начавшую что-то о выставке. Мимо прощаясь прошли ребята.

— Я все же пойду. — Эрен махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Спасибо, что разрешили остаться. До свидания.

Ханджи ничего не ответила и вновь поторопила одеваться и выметаться из студии. Эрен поблагодарил, извинился и ушел. Потемнело. Ханджи выключила верхний свет, оставив единственную лампу у входа. 

— Простудился?

Ривай промолчал, проглатывая неприятный колючий ком в горле.

+  
На следующем уроке через три дня Эрена в группе не было. Ривай бы и не вспомнил, если бы не пустое место, в которое уперся взгляд. Пропустил пару вдохов, моргнул и зажмурился, прогоняя видение парня с длинными мокрыми лохмами. Карандаш в его руке двигался, а короткое слово «Пишу» раздавалось все громче и отчетливее. Черт возьми, почему единственная сказанная фраза засела в голове? Он же слышал ее тот единственный раз, сделал выбор с ним же, а после ни разу в воспоминаниях намертво не застревало, как задница медведя в норке у Кролика. Так какого хрена?

— Ривай, держи. — Ханджи протянула корону, меч и накинула на плечи серую мантию, отороченную белым мехом.

— Какого хрена?

— Вдохновение не стоит на месте, ты же знаешь. — Она поправила мантию, чтобы как можно больше складок образовалось у ног. — Рисование требует эстетики.

— В жопу ее себе засунь.

— Язык отрежу. — Ханджи улыбнулась. Ривай знал, с какой милой улыбкой она может угрожать и после выполнять свои угрозы. Жаль, что на Ривая не действовали угрозы. — Будь милым и помолчи пару часов.

Именно за его молчание и тело она платит деньги. Он помнит.

Эрен так и не появился. Ривай не расстроился. Он оделся, собрался под монолог Ханджи, помог ей прибраться, и они вышли на крыльцо. Попрощались, и Ривай побрел в сторону торгового центра. На телефоне скопилось семь сообщений от Эрвина, одно от матери и два от Ханджи. Последняя напоминала о переносе занятий, Эрвин просил о встрече и уточнял время и место. И только одному человеку Ривай перезвонил.

Пока с ней разговаривал, поднимался на эскалаторе на третий этаж. Она напомнила купить ей краску для волос, крем для рук, шампунь, порошок и расческу. Ривай прекрасно помнил список и старательно увиливал от предложения приехать на выходные.

— Ма, я же говорил, что у меня дела. — Ривай остановился у стеллажа с разнообразными коробочками красок для волос. Как хорошо, что на них писали цифрами и словами название цвета, не ограничиваясь картинкой.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты приехал на два часа.

— У меня дела в студии.

— А они без тебя не обойдутся?

— Нет, я же натурщик.

— И раздеваешься перед незнакомыми людьми… Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

— Нет. И не собираюсь. — Ривай потянулся к самой высокой полке, но не достал. Чертовы продавцы, вечно самое нужное ставят наверх. Рядом стояла высокая девушка, которая помогла снять две коробочки. Кивнув, Ривай пошел на кассу. — Мне хватило прошлых отношений. Спасибо, что без детей.

— Ривай, истинная пара не всегда находится, — мягко сказала мама. Она работала в стрип-клубе, где встретила свою истинную пару — отца, который был слишком никчемным паразитом. Залетела. Родила. Продолжала работать и воспитывать его не в самой лучшей обстановке. Хорошего мало, но Ривай делал уроки в стрип-клубе, ел и спал там же. Даже подрабатывал уборщиком после уроков и перед открытием. Поэтому на человеческие тела насмотрелся вдоволь. — Так бывает, что подходящие друг другу люди несмотря на метки и знаки свыше расходятся.

— Забудь ты о нем, — зло сказал Ривай. Он выложил из корзины товар и достал карту для оплаты. — Твоя метка и раны не остановили его. И я тоже не стал мостиком для воссоединения.

— Ривай, прекрати, — осекла мама. — Я добровольно его отпустила. Он же был мечтателем.

— И приперся тогда за мечтой в стрип-клуб?

Ривай ненавидел отца и то, во что он превратил маму. У нее была единственная способность переносить и смягчать боль своей истинной пары: когда отцу причиняли боль, на ее теле появлялись раны. Ужасная картина, когда она забирает тебя из пятого класса, а из ее носа, губы и шеи течет кровь. Впечатляет неимоверно за секунду и на всю жизнь яркой вспышкой эмоций. Даже связь с соулмейтом не помогла отцу накостылять и прогнать взашей. Любовь, блядь.

В тот день отца убили. Мать чудом откачали медики, заблокировав искусственно ее метку. Все бы ничего, но из-за врачебного вмешательства и оплаты медицинских счетов пришлось взять кредит. Ривай до сих пор его оплачивал. Он и себе хотел сделать такую же хрень, когда Петра ушла. Слишком дорого. 

Единственное, чему Ривай был благодарен, что метка соулмейта не перешла по наследству. Истекать кровью, когда твоя якобы половинка зашивается от боли, хреновое удовольствие. Особенно если не знаком с ней. Он видал одного идиота с такой способностью, дублирующей раны — бегал в универе и резал себя, высматривая аналогичные раны у всех вокруг. Риваю повезло, что, в отличие от старшего поколения семьи Аккерман, у него другие признаки истинной пары и никакой мистической связи не открылось.

Некоторые люди слишком зацикливались на метках.

Ривай был среди них, пока краски не исчезли.

— Он пришел по зову сердца. Его притянула метка, — сказала мама. Она рассказывала эту историю миллионы раз как нечто романтичное.

Отец уж точно пришел по нужде члена, а не зову метки, в поисках кому бы присунуть. Говорить это Ривай не собирался, чтобы не испортить настроение.

— Я помню. Притянула метка, дергая за ниточки его… — он осекся.

У магазина одежды стоял Эрен, наклонив голову набок. Он смотрел на витрину и оценивал зимнюю куртку на манекене. Волосы все такие же лохматые, на лице щетина. Для холодной осенней погоды оделся он довольно легко. Костыли в руках отличались от виденных ранее. На этих было больше наклеек с разными мультяшными героями. Гипс на ноге отсутствовал.

— Потом поговорим. — Ривай сбросил звонок.

Эрен вздохнул, покачал головой, развернулся и остановился. Его единственный, не прикрытый челкой глаз уставился на Ривая. Мелькнуло узнавание, сменившееся испугом. Он покачал головой.

— Какого хрена… — начал было Ривай, шагнув навстречу, но его опередили с окончанием фразы:

— ...ты пялишься на это дерьмо?

Из-за спины вышли двое парней. Один со светлым ежиком, второй с темным хвостом на затылке. Хвостатый подошел к Эрену, посмотрел на витрину, цыкнул, обнял Эрена и развернулся.

— Бруно, идем в клуб сегодня. А ты сегодня домой, любимый. Тебе нужно отдыхать.

Ривай нахмурился, шагнул вперед. Эрен активнее покачал головой, предупреждая не делать глупостей. Срать Ривай хотел на предупреждения.

— А это кто? — Его заметили раньше. — Твой дружок? — Эрен молчал. — Отвечай, не убьем же.

— Работаем вместе, — просипел Эрен. Рука, покоившаяся на его плече, случайно смяла воротник куртки. Под ней оказалась майка и неприятного вида, пожелтевшие пятнами бинты. На шее.

У Ривая сузились глаза.

— И где вы работаете, а, любимый?

— Мы вместе…

— Я позирую, он рисует, — вмешался Ривай, подходя совсем вплотную. — Нам надо поговорить о будущих занятиях. Немедленно.

Хвостатый смерил Ривая немигающим взглядом с головы до ног. Кажется, его глаза различались на пару оттенков друг от друга? Сложно сказать, когда все серое. Хвостатый хмыкнул, словно Ривай не стоил внимания, и подтолкнул Эрена к нему.

— Ну, поговорите. Любимый, я буду тебя ждать где обычно. Не опаздывай. И закончи с этим побыстрее.

Смерив Ривая еще раз с головы до пят неприятным взглядом, от которого хотелось помыться, они с другом развернулись и наконец-то свалили.

— Что за хуйня? — не выдержал Ривай, когда парочка скрылась с глаз.

Эрен промолчал. Он наклонился, поднял упавший костыль, стряхнул несуществующую пылинку с и без того грязных наклеек.

— Что ты хотел от меня?

— Кто это был?

Ривай уже знал ответ, и все же:

— Это был мой избранный. Соулмейт. Еще вопросы? — Эрен ковылял к лавочке у стены, и Ривай следовал рядом с огромным пакетом.

— Он не выглядит твоей парой.

— И все же он моя пара. Говори, что у тебя за сообщение, у меня мало времени. — Ривай некстати закашлялся, хотя ничего не предвещало.

— Занятие перенесли. — Ривай рассказал все выученное расписание, отложившееся в памяти, как таблица умножения на два и три. — А ты…

— Это все?

— Что у тебя с шеей?

— С шеей у меня все в порядке, — голос Эрена не дрогнул, взгляд не изменился. — И, опережая вопрос: со мной тоже все хорошо. В следующий раз, когда меня увидишь — не подходи, иначе я тебя убью.

Эрен поковылял в ту же сторону, где скрылись его спутники и так называемый соулмейт.

Ривай хмыкнул и закашлялся с такой силой, что его согнуло пополам, а в глазах потемнело. Долгие минуты кашель не проходил. Кто-то из прохожих остановился и протянул бутылку воды. Ривай выпил половину, поблагодарил и уселся-таки на лавочку перевести дыхание.


	2. Chapter 2

Дома застал неприятный сюрприз — входную дверь открыл дядька, которого Ривай ненавидел больше всего. Кенни смерил его насмешливым взглядом, выплюнул зубочистку и кивнул заходить.

— Племянник не изменился, — констатировал он и достал из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет. Закурил тут же, в квартире. — Кушель, не могла уже родить высокого мужика, а?

Ривай разделся, пошел следом и поставил пакет на табуретку. Мать сидела в черном платье за столом, на шее платок. Кенни всегда говорил ей быть при параде, пока он у нее гостит. Вернее, пока пережидает очередную заварушку со своим участием. И вел себя как хозяин квартиры и жизней Кушель и Ривая.

— Я говорил тебе не курить здесь. — Ривай прошел мимо Кенни и вытащил у него из пальцев зажженную сигарету, смял и выкинул в форточку.

— Засранец мелкий. Я тебя не воспитывал таким.

— Ты меня вообще не воспитывал. — Риваю противно было садиться рядом с Кенни, но он сел рядом с мамой, отгораживая от дяди. — Мам, тебе идет платье.

Они обнялись. Она потрепала Ривая по голове, взлохмачивая волосы — жест, который позволялся только ей.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, поправляя шейный платок. — И не спорь с Кенни, ладно? Веди себя хорошо.

— Только если он будет вести себя хорошо.

— Не дождешься, сосунок. — Кенни откинулся на стену и расставил широко ноги. В пальцах появилась еще одна зажженная сигарета.

— Прекращайте оба. — Мама подвинула Риваю свою тарелку с кусочком бутерброда. — Накладывай и ешь, ты ведь голодный. — И вновь взлохматила ему волосы. — Опять постригся?

— Да. — Ривай наложил себе салат и взял несколько ложек риса из мультиварки.

— И нахрена деньги платил этим неумехам? — вставил Кенни, выпуская дым в лицо Риваю. За это Ривай выхватил сигарету, смял и выкинул в умывальник. — Сволочь.

— Купил тебе все, что ты просила. — Ривай сжал мамину руку и успокаивающе погладил.

— А мне пива купил? — И новый выдох противного едкого дыма в лицо.

— Не заслужил. — Ривай поморщился. Кенни и сигареты — симбиоз, который ничем не разрушить. Этакая избранная пара на всю жизнь до гроба. — И хватит курить в маминой квартире.

— А ты заставь, щенок. — И новый выдох в лицо.

Ривай дернулся в сторону дядьки, схватил его за грудки, чтобы ударить, но руку с легкостью перехватили. Сигарета, оказавшаяся во рту Кенни, передвинулась из одного уголка в другой шершавым противным языком.

— Слабак ты, молокосос. — Ухмылка Кенни стала еще шире. — Даже родную мать не можешь защитить. Весь в папашу вырос — такой же слюнтяй-членосос, который вылизывает ботинки за гроши.

— Ну, а ты прячешься за женской юбкой, чуть какой шухер наведешь, — ответил Ривай. — Что в этот раз натворил мальчик-Кенни?

— Отпусти, засранец, — ровно сказал Кенни. Ривай разжал пальцы. Кенни шлепнулся на пол. Послышался удар о стену. Жаль, что ему мало этого будет. — Я здесь на день.

— Ты был у меня десять лет назад четыре недели, Кенни, — сказала мама. Она налила виски в стакан и протянула брату. — И сегодня заявляешься на день? Почему? Тебя так долго не было.

— Потому что в прошлый раз два трупа удалось спихнуть на мальчишку. — Кенни затянулся новой сигаретой и выдохнул в потолок. Небритый подбородок с выступающим кадыком хотелось разукрасить кровавой улыбкой, используя вовсе не карандаши. Ривай сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь. — Его, правда, оправдали, все же несовершеннолетний, но видели бы вы его глазенки, когда он очнулся с ножом в руках и среди поля рядом с машиной. Крутая авария была.

Кенни противно засмеялся.

— А в этот раз обошлось без трупов? — спросил Ривай, стараясь медленно пережевывать рис. Истории об удачных делишках дяди Кенни были не такими уж веселыми. Вся необходимость заключалось в том, чтобы выговориться, поделиться и отвести душу. Слушайте и молчите, пока вещает Кенни.

Чтоб он сдох в мучениях!

— Да так, поцарапал одного копа, пока он временно ослеп. Вынюхивал наши каналы поставок вот этой дряни. — Кенни вытащил из кармана прозрачную ампулу, на которой мелкими красными буквами были написаны предупреждения. Ампулу, готовую к использованию, Ривай узнал сразу же. Блокировщик физического проявления меток соулмейтов. Самая дорогая вещь на свете. И самая нужная для него сейчас. — Что, племянничек, хочешь? — Кенни помахал ею в воздухе. — Могу поделиться, если притащишь мне пива и сделаешь массаж ног. Для семьи ничего не жалко. 

— В задницу себе засунь.

— О, пережил любовную драму? — Кенни мерзко засмеялся.

Ривай посмотрел на маму. Она вздохнула и прошептала:

— Дорогой, я не могла ему не рассказать, он интересовался твоими делами.

Ясно.

— Пришлось копа как следует припугнуть. Если хочешь, Ривай, оставлю тебе. Не сам воспользуешься, так хоть подгонишь кому-нибудь. Ну, или разбавь и кайфани от души. — Кенни напоследок помахал ампулой и закинул ее в декольте сестры. — Вклад хранится в надежном месте у сиськи матери. В свое время ты же хорошо к ней присасывался.

Ривай вытерпел ненужную показуху.

— Закончил? — спросил он. — А теперь вали пить в комнату. Телек работает.

— Люблю тебя, племянничек, ты такой заботливый. — Кенни поднялся, стряхнул пепел в тарелку Ривая и добавил: — Не забудь про массаж ног.

— Я тебе сделаю. — Кушель поднялась, но Ривай схватил ее за руку и усадил на место: — Не надо.

— Но…

— Я сам все сделаю. Отдыхай.

Общение с дядькой всегда проходило под лозунгом лабораторной по химии и вечной загадки смешивания реактивов по незнанию: «ебанет — не ебанет».

— Милый, но…

— Главное, чтобы он тебя не трогал. — Ривай обнял маму. Он готов терпеть унижения от Кенни, только бы она держалась как можно дальше от этого дерьма.

Ривай поднялся и собрал посуду, сгрузил ее в раковину. Пока мыл, мать собрала все остальное со стола и отправила в холодильник.

— И еще, ма, избавься от ампулы. Или дай мне, и я выкину где-нибудь подальше от дома. — Он протянул руку в мыльной светлой резиновой перчатке. Мама вздохнула, запустила руку в декольте и отдала ампулу.

Ну конечно, надпись не красная, а черная. Он слишком хорошо помнил слова и подсознательно окрасил их в красный. Вытереть отпечатки и закопать в какой заброшке будет идеально. И никакой личной выгоды.

— Ты уже пойдешь? Такси вызвать?

Точно, он же не хотел оставаться.

— Нет, ма, я останусь на выходные. — И посмотрел в коридор, где скрылся Кенни. — Присмотрю, чтобы все было в порядке.

— И будешь спать со мной?

— Да, лежать рядом и охранять.

Ривай вернулся к мытью посуды и почувствовал, как мама целует в затылок:

— Люблю тебя, милый.

В его десять лет они спали вместе на узкой кровати. Мама обнимала одной рукой, во второй держала нож на случай, если ворвется полиция с облавой или кто похуже. Она всегда готова была бежать. В любой момент подорваться и сберечь самое дорогое, что осталось. Всеми силами. Самое необходимое пряталось в подкладке лифчика — за хэндмейдовым пуш-апом скрывались тысячи долларов, а банковская карточка — на вокзале.

Слава богу, все предосторожности были излишни. Но страх за жизнь мамы остался на интуитивном уровне. И не исчез до конца.

+  
Дядя уехал через три дня. Тихо собрался и свалил в пять утра, грохнув дверью. Ривай подскочил, выставляя канцелярский нож, который держал наготове. Телефон упал на ковер, а книга шмякнулась на стакан. Вода пролилась, намочив носки.

Бля.

Если бы это случилось пятнадцать лет назад в стрип-клубе, их бы уже повязали или перерезали горло.

Ривай зажмурился, прогоняя сонливость. Поднял телефон. 5:47 утра. Мама заворочалась, и Ривай накрыл ее одеялом.

Он старался передвигаться как можно тише. Закрыл за Кенни дверь на все замки. Вернулся в зал и начал убирать. Окна приоткрыл, чтобы выветрить пропитавший вещи запах сигаретного дыма. Выкинул пустые бутылки из-под пива. Собрал и рассортировал мусор. Взял из ванной порошок, хлорку, хозяйственное мыло, налил воды в ведро и со шваброй пошел вычищать ночлежку Кенни. Иначе это назвать нельзя. За три неполных дня он умудрился засрать комнату до неузнаваемости. Так что Риваю пришлось все вычищать до того, как проснется мама, и успеть до начала работы. Вчерашний отгул придется отработать. Да и Ханджи тоже не была в восторге от прогула Ривая.

Ничего, он справится.

Пока не забыл, Ривай поставил напоминание на вечер избавиться от ампулы. Чем раньше он разберется с незаконным меченым товаром, тем лучше.

+  
— Ривай, наконец-то! — Ханджи обрадовалась и помогла снять пальто. Очень подозрительно. — Мы по тебе скучали.

И в подтверждение отовсюду послышался нестройный хор:

— Привет.

— Здравствуйте.

— Добрый вечер.

Ривай равнодушно осмотрел присутствующих. Ничего интересного. И пошел в подсобку.

— Кто я сегодня?

— Идеальная анатомическая модель.

— Ясно. До трусов? — уточнил Ривай, снимая рубашку. Пуговица отлетела и попала в покрытый желтым налетом слив раковины. С трудом отведя взгляд, он посмотрел на Ханджи в дверях. Она тщательно за ним следила, осматривая каждый сантиметр кожи. — Или вообще голым?

— Обнаженным, Ривай. Ну, или нагим. Голый — ужасное слово.

— Плевать. А твои желторотики хоть готовы к обнаженке?

— Более чем.

— И это ты пустишь на выставку?

— Дополнительная группа. — Ханджи протянула халат. — Они не участвуют.

Ривай снял штаны и трусы, накинул халат и вышел в зал. Никто не повернулся в его сторону. Он занял привычное место на возвышении, скинул халат, который упал под ноги, и стал. Все взгляды устремились к телу. Зашуршали грифели по бумаге точными движениями. Ривай глянул в окно — заклеено бумагой, чтоб никто не подсматривал с улицы и домов напротив. И закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг.

Время прошло незаметно. Ривай раздумывал над ампулой в кармане пальто, над оставшейся мамой в квартире на другом конце города, над дядей Кенни, которого хотелось прирезать, и… снова вернулся к ампуле. Самая дорогая вещь, которую он когда-либо держал в руках. И если Кенни сказал, что дарит ее, то стоит ли использовать? Достанься она ему год назад, как только Петра ушла — Ривай бы не задумался… наверное. Сложно. Наверное, он бы не использовал, потому что это вещь дяди. А дядю он ненавидел.

— На сегодня хватит. — Ханджи хлопнула в ладони, привлекая внимание. — Ривай, спасибо, а вы, дорогие мои, заканчивайте… О, Ривай, кто-то тебе явно льстит.

— Я всего лишь вдохновилась! — девушка уткнулась в ладони и боялась поднимать голову.

— Мне нравится. — Ханджи показала Риваю большой палец. — Твои фанаты полнятся.

Ривай закатил глаза и накинул на плечи халат, завязал пояс. Поработали и хватит.

Когда все ушли, Ханджи все еще ходила между мольбертами и коротко комментировала рисунки.

— Ривай, тебе надо это видеть! — воскликнула она. — Твой член в боевой готовности впечатляет в фантазиях Марии.

— Даже видеть не хочу их бумагомарание.

— Не скажи. Есть отличные экземпляры. Я даже могу одну показать. Тебе понравится.

— Валяй.

Ханджи улыбнулась и подошла к стеллажу с холстами. Пока она там рылась, Ривай успел переодеться, помыть руки и вернуться в зал.

— Нашла! Вот, смотри!

Ханджи раскрыла альбом, и Ривай невольно прошептал:

— Что это за хуйня?

Работа не была плохой. Она была лучшей, что Ривай видел. Это был его бесподобно прорисованный торс. И все мышцы тщательно переданы в карандаше — Ривай бы лучше не смог. Объемные, как живые, с правильным направлением волокон, перетянутых кожей.

— Да ладно тебе, это очень здорово.

— Только торс, — сказал Ривай равнодушно. — Меня обезглавили.

— Ну и пусть. Это же обучение, а не выставочный лот.

Ривай вздохнул и бросил взгляд на руку, на которой, как наручник, чернел след от метки. Идеальная передача. Вплоть до выступающих вен.

— Неплохо, — сказал он.

— А я тебе о чем!

— И кто автор?

— Самая лучшая работа. — Ханджи завертелась, подняв альбом над головой. Сумасшедшая. — Я же говорила, что понравится. Так. — Она остановилась. — Пять минут, и я буду готова. Мне было скучно без тебя в выходные, так что я позвала моего друга Эрвина, и мы втроем затусим в баре.

Ханджи расщедрилась на такси. Она терпеливо дожидалась, пока Ривай разомнется после позирования, оденется, вымоет руки и лицо. В пути, слушая рассказы Ханджи из жизни ее групп художников, Ривай отвечал на рабочие сообщения.

— Кстати, на выходных у меня две группы. Сможешь вырваться на восемь часов? Парное позирование будет. С девушкой ты не знаком, но она тебе понравится обязательно.

— Мне с ней не надо болтать. — Ривай отключил телефон. — Делай как знаешь.

— Отлично! Люблю твою сговорчивость.

— Только на завтра. Опять обнаженка?

— Нет. Но она будет, сам понимаешь.

— Да.

По традициям натурщицы всегда раздевались полностью. Это мужчинам позволялось быть в плавках, а вот для женщин приветствовалась полная нагота. Ривай не любил рисовать людей и с трудом вспоминал, как учился в академии искусств и как долго сидел и рисовал женщин, стариков, атлетов. Чем больше и разнообразнее фигуры, тем лучше. Чем уродливее по нынешним меркам красоты человек, тем больше он нарасхват среди художников.

Они вышли из такси под неоновую вывеску с перегоревшей буквой. Надпись моргала, отпечатываясь на сетчатке глаза. Ривай прикрыл глаза. Они вошли в бар, и музыка их оглушила. Сегодня с танцами, что ли?

Эрвин ждал их за столиком на втором этаже. Ривай скинул пальто и сел на стул. Напитки уже принесли.

— Давно ждешь? — Ханджи с ним обнялась.

— Нет.

— Около получаса. — Ривай протянул руку, и они поздоровались. На столе лежал телефон. Экран померк, но цифры легко читались. Надо же, Эрвин боится набрать чужой номер, вот так неожиданность. 

— Ну да. — Эрвин не отнекивался. На его запястье появился напульсник.

— У тебя что-то появилось?! — Ханджи среагировала первой. Схватила руку и дернула к себе. Запястье опоясывал рисунок мелких переплетенных листиков с завитушками. — О, мне жаль.

Эрвин помотал головой.

— Не страшно. — Он натянуто улыбнулся, бросил на Ривая извиняющийся взгляд и скрыл узор за одеждой. — Все в порядке. Я не хочу его беспокоить. Армин был не в восторге, когда открылось, что мы связаны. А я хотел с ним поговорить и побыть рядом, может, остаться друзьями. Вот, даже билеты на лекцию по соулмейтам давно взял и… Армин. Не знаю.

— Он младше тебя на… сколько? Семь лет? — Ханджи попыталась посчитать и вспомнить давний разговор. Получалось у нее плохо. — Или восемь?

— На одиннадцать. — Эрвин взял открытую бутылку пива и глотнул три раза. Ривай заинтересованно смотрел на его выступающий кадык. — А теперь он режет себе руки. Не понимаю.

— А ты спрашивал у него? Звонил? Виделся с ним? Вы вообще говорили на эту тему? — Ханджи подняла руку и подозвала официанта.

— В последний раз мы разговаривали в библиотеке две недели назад. Он готовился к лекции и искал информацию по военным стратегиям для студентов.

— И теперь режет себе руки? — Ханджи ударила по шатавшемуся столу, и поставленный бокал пива подскочил и опрокинулся. Ривай его вовремя поймал и наградил Ханджи предупреждением. — Не сходится. Может, его семья против отношений с тобой и приготовила ему более выгодную партию? Не у всех родители соглашаются с предпочтениями организма и соулмейтами, а некоторые и вовсе ненавидят однополые пары предназначенных друг другу. — И с нажимом закончила: — Да, Ривай?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Ривай плевать хотел на однополые пары избранных, если это не касалось лично его.

Когда к нему подошла Петра и попросила ручку, то начиркала на розовом стикере что-то. На вопрос Ривая ответила: «Пишу», а потом отдала стикер и ушла. На нем был номер телефона. И в тот момент все звезды сошлись. Ривай благодарил, что его соулмейт девушка. Хотя дядя и так критиковал каждое его движение, но на Кенни было плевать, а вот мама… Ривай попросту не знал, что с ней было бы, окажись его парой парень. Или мужик, как в случае Эрвина. Этот Армин похож на ангелочка из церковного хора с невинными глазищами, поэтому Ривай поступил бы как Армин — выпилился из жизни, а не встречался с сомнительным мужиком.

— Ривай, — протянула Ханджи, — не тебе же встречаться с Армином. К тому же быть избранными или предназначенными, еще не значит заиметь в паспорте штамп и спать в одной кровати и друг с другом. В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Хорошего тоже мало. — Ривай допил бокал и поднялся. — И утешай Эрвина, это ему пацан не дает…

— Ривай!

— Согласие. Не дает согласие, Ханджи.

И сделал вид, что не слышит. Он пошел к барной стойке, где заказал бутылку пива. Мысли о Петре и их совместной жизни были совсем некстати и грозили мутировать в депрессию и бессонницу. Она все еще оставалась рядом и отравляла жизнь. Ривай старался ее забыть, но любая мелочь напоминала о близости с ней.

Во внутреннем кармане хранилась ампула. Как никогда хотелось запереться в туалете и вколоть себе, чтоб забыться. А еще лучше не просыпаться. Чтоб навсегда вычеркнуть себя из ее жизни, вытравить одну отраву другой. Химиотерапия для кинутых соулмейтов.

— Хер тебе. — Ривай фыркнул, сгреб две бутылки, развернулся и с кем-то столкнулся. — Глаза разуй.

Глаза пришлось «разуть» Риваю. Перед ним стоял Эрен в длинной широкой байке, с растрепанными больше обычного немытыми волосами и гладким подбородком. На шее вместо бинтов широкий ошейник, впивающийся в горло. Яркий кулон с буквой «А» подрагивал в такт движениям, а тонкая цепь уходила вниз и скрывалась в складках кармана.

Они оба замерли. Ривай опомнился первым:

— Пьешь? — и протянул бутылку.

— Пью. И развлекаюсь. Здесь очень весело с друзьями, не правда ли? — Эрен прошел мимо.

Ривай посмотрел вслед, и его вновь скрутил сухой кашель, царапающий горло изнутри. Что-то рвалось наружу, но никак не могло выбраться.

Бутылка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и разбилась. Ривай сжал рубашку на груди, унимая боль. Кашель не прекращался. Ривая обходили, как прокаженного, никто не хотел помогать.

Рядом оказалась Ханджи. Эрвин подхватил под руку, обнял, и они отошли на диван.

— Приболел? — Ханджи коснулась рукой лба, Ривай ее стряхнул. Потом проверила глаза, взяла лицо в обе руки, заставляя смотреть в ответ. — Кашель не появляется на пустом месте.

— Сегодня ты больше не пьешь, — добавил Эрвин.

— Идите в задницу. Что хочу, то и делаю. — Ривай вырвался из рук Ханджи, скинул с плеча руку Эрвина и сел. Взгляд метнулся в зал. — Покашлял и хватит. Со мной все нормально.

— В следующий раз не буду проветривать, пока ты позируешь. — Ханджи еще раз приложила руку к его лбу и получила по пальцам.

— Прекрати. Я сказал, что в порядке.

— Ханджи, хватит, — добавил Эрвин. — Ривай сам справится, как справлялся до этого. Он специалист в этой области.

Камень в огород состояния после расставания с Петрой? От Эрвина?

— Спасибо, Эрвин.

Он улыбнулся, и они поднялись. Ханджи все же поглядывала настороженно на Ривая и готовилась поймать в любой момент, если вдруг оступится и упадет. Больше всего было жаль разбитой бутылки пива.

Или встречи с Эреном?

+  
Напарница оказалась блондинкой с прямым длинным носом и равнодушными глазами. Такой же взгляд был у кого-то, кого Ривай никак не мог вспомнить. Они разделись в подсобке. Девушка равнодушно сняла всю одежду, накинула халатик и вышла. Ривай смотрел ей вслед и гадал, где мог ее видеть раньше.

Тело у нее было отличное и натренированное. Хоть сейчас делай женские версии скульптур олимпийских видов спорта с ее участием. Заколотые на затылке белые волосы держались шпильками, но пара прядей выбилась и прикрыла уши.

Она стояла рядом с чайником и пила чай из чашки, не стесняясь доедала пачку печенья с апельсиновой начинкой. Ханджи рядом давала указания по необходимой позе и подкладывала печенье в пачку.

Ривай подошел к постаменту и начал разминаться.

Когда подошло время, художники расселись по местам. Ханджи дала команду, и Ривай с девушкой встали в центре. Скинули халаты. Ривай встал на колено, на бедро девушка поставила ногу. Он поднял голову, отвел одну руку назад, вторую переплел с ее.

Несколько раз их поправляли, а потом он услышал:

— Замерли. Ребята, начинаем. Перерыв через сорок минут.

Ханджи их сфотографировала и села у входной двери с ноутбуком.

В дверь постучали. Послышалась возня, а после голос Ханджи:

— Мы уже начали. Ты опоздал.

— Но мне… я хочу… Я не помешаю.

— Эрен, мест нет. Я заранее вывешивала списки.

— Блядь, просто дай ему войти, — рявкнул Ривай, чтобы его услышали у двери. От громкого звука ближайшие художники вздрогнули. — И захлопните эту чертову дверь! Сквозит! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я слег с простудой, очкастая?

Ханджи чему-то засмеялась и впустила-таки Эрена.

Как и в прошлый раз, он пробрался на костылях на свое место. Ривай чуть повернул голову, но тщетно. Опоздавшего он не видел.

Первый час прошел довольно легко. Когда Ханджи устроила перерыв, они с девушкой поднялись, накинули халаты и начали разминать затекшие мышцы.

Ривай подошел к чайнику, налил из бутылки воды. Пока пил, нашел Эрена. И нахмурился. Эрен сидел за мольбертом и что-то рисовал. Сведенные у переносицы брови и внимательные глаза увлеченно следили за грифелем. В этот раз к челке, закрывавшей половину лица добавилась маска до глаз. Под ногами лежали костыли.

Эрен прикрыл глаза, поднял руки над головой и зажмурился, потягиваясь. На кофте под мышками показались большие протертые дырки. Шею закрывал пышный воротник.

Эрен открыл глаза, и они пересеклись с Риваем взглядами. На мгновение показалось, что он что-то скажет, закатит глаза, нахмурится, но Эрен равнодушно опустил глаза на бумагу и продолжил рисовать.

Еще через час Ривай вновь смотрел на Эрена, не решаясь подойти. Он же сказал держаться подальше, верно? Но, черт возьми, как же хотелось узнать, что он там рисует. И как рисует.

Но вместо Ривая рядом с Эреном оказалась Ханджи. Она посмотрела на его рисунок и удивилась.

— А почему именно изумрудная?

— Изумрудная? — повторил Эрен. Первая эмоция на его лице за сегодня. — Ну… — Он посмотрел на пачку цветных карандашей с таким удивлением, словно они предали. — Даже не знаю, как объяснить.

— Ты художник, ты так видишь. — К ним подошла напарница Ривая по позированию.

— Привет, Анни.

Они кивнули друг другу.

— Обоснование видением художника не панацея от всего, — заключила Ханджи, а потом добавила: — Но мне нравится. Есть в этом что-то интересное. Продолжай.

— Спасибо. — Эрен кивнул, и Ханджи ушла.

Они проводили ее взглядами на другой конец зала.

— Ты опять на секондах? — Анни кивнула на костыли.

— Да.

— Твой сол не очень-то разборчив в партнерах. Я бы на твоем месте отказалась. Особенно от сегодняшней ночи.

— Ты не на моем месте. Меня все устраивает. У нас все отлично. Мы зарабатываем как можем.

— Он тебя использует. — Она протянула к его маске руку, но на пути наткнулась на преграду из карандаша с намотанной резинкой для волос.

— Это кто кого еще использует. — Эрен посмотрел на Ривая. — Он отличный, если узнать его ближе…

— Но трое даже для тебя перебор.

Новый приступ кашля настиг у мольберта Эрена. И такой сильный, что Ривай схватился за вовремя подставленную руку напарницы.

Кашлял он долго. Казалось, внутри все разорвется на лоскутки. Он кое-как дошел до подсобки, налил в кружку воды и выплеснул в лицо. Было душно. Голова кружилась. Легкие горели. Пальцы дрожали от слабости. Ривай посмотрел в мутное маленькое зеркальце, висевшее над умывальником. Сглотнул, увидев на подбородке что-то темное.

— Какого…

Только не это. Неужели он чем-то заболел?

Ривай засунул пальцы в рот, чувствуя неприятный привкус на языке.

Пожалуйста, только не это. Нет. Не надо.

Он достал пальцы.

— Ривай, ну как ты?..

Ханджи выругалась, хватаясь за висевший на стене пояс с карманами старых кистей. Она быстрее него поняла:

— Это кровь.

Ривай посмотрел на пальцы. Похожие на масло пятна чернели под тусклой лампочкой.


	3. Chapter 3

Очередь к врачу продвигалась медленно. Ривай смотрел в телефон, кутаясь в шарф. Текст расплывался, не усваивался, и хотелось закрыть глаза. Эрвин сидел рядом. Ханджи отправила их двоих на случай, если Риваю станет плохо.

— Расскажи, — Ривай опустил голову на его сильное плечо, — как у тебя дела с твоим парнем.

— Тебе это действительно интересно?

Ривай пожал плечами, прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:

— Тогда расскажи про лекцию этого своего ученого профессора Моблита. Ты же хотел на нее сводить своего парня?

— Ты помнишь про билеты?

— Да. Ты что-то говорил. Мечта всей жизни на него повтыкать вживую и попросить автограф на заднице.

Эрвин чуть съехал вниз, и Ривай немного поерзал. Засунул руки в карманы и нахохлился, как воробей.

— Холодно?

— Нормально. Так что у тебя с твоим Армином? Он согласен составить компанию? Ты же места для поцелуев купил?

— Отказался. У него не получается, но он тоже хотел ее послушать. И места обычные, поближе к сцене.

— Так вы с ним помирились?

Риваю было холодно. Запястья простреливало током, а голова раскалывалась. Горло не болело и кашлять не хотелось. В прошлом Петра всегда угадывала, когда Ривай заболевал, и заранее отпаивала чаем с имбирем.

Петры здесь не было.

— Да, пересеклись на кафедре. Он… он сам позвал меня с собой и заранее извинился. Оказалось, тот порез, который мы неверно поняли, всего лишь неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

— И чем он порезался?

— Бумагой.

Ривай хмыкнул.

— С родителями он поговорил, и они вроде как согласились поужинать и познакомиться со мной. Сказал, многого не ждать, они не особо в восторге от его метки и придерживаются консервативных взглядов.

— Попробуйте, — пробормотал Ривай, проваливаясь в холод. — А потом признаешься в любви, нарожаете кучу детишек на радость родителям и…

— Ривай! Ривай!

Его растормошили, и Ривай распахнул глаза. Пришлось подождать, пока все прекратит вертеться.

— Привет, ангелочек.

Перед ним стояла пассия Эрвина с папкой в руках.

— Эрвин.

— Армин, здравствуй.

— Вы…

— Он моя подушка на сегодня, пока ты нас не прервал. — Ривай потер уставшие глаза, прогоняя ощущение песка под веками. — О, как раз моя очередь.

Он поднялся, потянулся. Руки Эрвина почувствовал на пояснице и стряхнул их.

— Я пошел.

— Мы подождем тебя.

Ривай вошел в кабинет и сел на стул. Подавил с трудом зевок, проморгался и назвал имя, фамилию и дату рождения.

Седеющий доктор в очках с толстыми стеклами бросил короткий взгляд и уткнулся в карту.

— Почему не раздеваетесь?

— Холодно.

— На что жалуетесь?

Они сидели недолго. Уложились в двадцать минут. По анализам у Ривая все было в порядке. С легкими никаких проблем.

— Ладно, тогда вот какой вопрос. Для профилактики, пальцем в небо: вы встретили свою пару?

— В смысле избранную?

— Да.

— Семь лет назад. Познакомились в кафе.

— Значит, метки проявились?

— Да. — Ривай не горел желанием показывать запястье и объяснять причины изменения. Все фотографии и краткое изложение по делу давно заархивировали в медицинской карте. — У нас было все отлично.

— Хм. — Доктор посмотрел в карту, задумчиво почесал подбородок. — По моей специальности я не вижу отклонений. Давайте дам вам направление к консультанту по меткам, поговорите с ним.

— Я же сказал, что у меня все хорошо.

— Никто не спорит. — Доктор взял бланк, написал фамилию Ривая, номера кабинетов, время работы, и заполнил графу с телефоном. — Сходите к нему на прием. Если он ничего не сможет сделать и выяснить причину вашего кашля, тогда будем искать тщательнее.

А что они до этого делали?

Ривай вышел и заметил Армина и Эрвина у окна. Рядом стояло одно из тех огромных растений, которые любили ставить между этажами в офисах, учебных заведениях и комнатах ожидания. Чем больше и шире, тем лучше для фен-шуя коридора.

— Ривай. — Армин его заметил первым.

— Как все прошло? — Эрвин подошел, и Ривай качнул головой на выход.

— Нормально. Поехали поедим чего-нибудь.

— У меня дела. — Армин посмотрел под ноги. — Не хочу вам мешать.

— Это был не вопрос. — Ривай взял Армина за руку и потащил за собой. — Эрвин потом подкинет тебя до дома.

— А меня спросить?

— Армин здесь, так что я удивлюсь, если ты откажешься и оставишь нас наедине.

— Ривай! — послышалось возмущенное от Армина и сердитое от Эрвина.

Бля, да не дурите головы. Он же не перепихнуться позвал.

+  
Ресторан, пиццерия и кафе отменились. Озноб не прошел. Поэтому они втроем заказали на дом Риваю еды из китайского ресторана.

Ривай разулся, скинул пальто и прошел в ванную. Вымыл руки с мылом и ополоснул лицо ледяной водой. Полегчало.

— Ух ты, как красиво. — Это Армин увидел разрисованную подсолнухами кухню.

— Ривай лично каждый лепесток отрисовывал. — Гордости у Эрвина было не отнять, словно он лично следил за процессом год. — Нравится?

— Очень.

— Если съедетесь, вам тоже разукрашу.

Армин обернулся и посторонился, пропуская Ривая в кухню.

— Ты же не рисуешь, — напомнил Эрвин, усадил свою пассию за стол и сел рядом.

— Надо же вспомнить, как это делается. — Ривай включил чайник. — Вот и начну портить стены вашей кухни.

— Ты меня… нас… не против?

— А чего мне возражать? — Ривай поставил на стол сахар и чашки. — Если это не касается меня, то похуй. Не мне же с тобой трахаться.

На удивление, Армин не смутился.

— А, так вы не можете себя представить с избранником-парнем? — Армин улыбнулся и поправился: — В смысле: ты не можешь. Профессор Моблит говорит, что трахаться, как вы это называете, не обязательно. Некоторые соулмейты живут с другими людьми и прекрасно себя чувствуют, пересекаясь с истинной парой раз в неделю или месяц. Все зависит от гормонов и химических реакций взаимодействия белков. У всех соулмейтов разные типажи и зависимости от второй половинки. Есть те, кто жить не могут друг без друга, а есть те, кому достаточно пары встреч в год.

— Белки? — Ривай фыркнул. — Эта та хрень, которая формирует клетку?

— Верно. — Армин улыбнулся, а Эрвин обнял его и гордо улыбнулся, как начищенный чайник. — Сейчас изучение истинности пар и избранных подразделяют не только на виды и типы с общими характеристиками меток, но и на отдельные группы. Профессор Моблит их разделяет на две основные и одну внетиповую.

— Например?

— Основные это физические и ментальные.

Кажется, Ривай уже понял, какие признаки к чему относятся. Он почесал невольно запястье. У него физическая группа: все эти метки из слов, символов, татуировок. Вся эта херня, которая проявляется на коже. Ментальная группа — это сны, видения жизни половинки, отсчет времени и прочее похожее в том же духе.

— А третья?

— Паразитический. — Армин переглянулся с Эрвином. — Это когда более сильный организм соулмейта подчиняет слабый. Или же ищет организм для защиты и подстраивает под себя и свои нужды.

Первая ассоциация: раны мамы, которые ее организм дублировал от отца, тем самым уменьшая боль.

Он отвернулся.

— Продолжай.

— У профессора Моблита есть теория, — продолжал вдохновенно Армин, — что есть такие организмы, которые могут вмешиваться в организм выбранного человека и заставлять вырабатывать нужные ферменты и белки для внешнего определения и так называемого застолбления своей пары.

— То есть какой-то хрен с горы может подойти и продублировать на моем теле свою метку?

— В теории. Это еще изучается. К сожалению, основоположника теории убили, и все его исследования удалили. Но дело идет полным ходом!

В дверь позвонили. Армин вздрогнул. Эрвин пошел открывать и расплачиваться, оставив их наедине.

— На этой лекции, куда я не могу попасть, — продолжал Армин, обхватывая руками пустую чашку, — профессор Моблит должен представить еще тест и новый блокиратор, которым предлагает изучать типы и вовремя выявлять и блокировать паразитическую группу.

В новостях иногда показывали крушения или аварии, случившиеся по вине пилотов и водителей, чьи половинки впоследствии подходили под эту самую третью группу. Ривай не понаслышке знал, насколько опасны и непредсказуемы ситуации с соулмейтами, которые в отношениях с типами с такими опасными метками. Далеко ходить не надо, видел собственными глазами.

— Думаешь, выстраиваться очереди будут?

— Не знаю. — Армин покачал головой. — Но мне нравится идея. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы меня кто-то заставил что-нибудь делать. Это ведь насилие.

Чайник закипел, и Ривай налил Армину воду. Армин кивнул и посмотрел в коридор. Эрвин как сквозь землю провалился.

— Мне предложили сходить на консультацию по меткам. — Ривай развернулся к плите. И задумался, зачем вообще рассказал именно Армину. Ведь ни Ханджи, ни тем более «ее другу» Эрвину не заикнулся.

— Из-за кашля? — Не получив ответа, Армин продолжил: — Сходите. Хуже не будет. Если бы вы кашляли цветами, или у вас внутри образовались семечки, которые прорастали, то было бы ясно, из-за чего. Вы встретили свою пару. И тогда вычислили кто именно ваша…

— Я уже встретил свою пару, и мы расстались. — Ривай поставил чашку на стол и крикнул: — Эрвин, тащи сюда свою задницу, я жрать хочу!

— Странно. Раз вы ее встретили, то все признаки должны уже проявиться.

— Именно. Эрвин!

— Я в зале!

Ривай вздохнул.

— Идем, пацан, Эрвин хочет устроиться с максимальным комфортом и фильм посмотреть.

— Фильм?

— Ты никогда не ел перед телеком на полу?

Армин отрицательно покачал головой. Заинтересованность отразилась не только на лице, но и в глазах. Серые. Он видел глаза серыми.

— Какого цвета твоя радужка?

— Голубая. — И бесстрашно добавил: — А у вас серые, как ртуть.

А еще как зимнее небо, как дождь, как следы на асфальте и безысходность.

В зале они расположились со всеми удобствами. Армин стеснялся, боялся ступить лишний раз, но ему все нравилось. В итоге Ривай уселся на диване, а Армин с Эрвином на полу.

О чем они там болтали, пока ели, Ривай слушал в пол уха. Из головы никак не шел разговор с Армином. Значит, паразитическая группа признаков была опасной, и ее предлагали на ранних стадиях глушить. Если бы это поняли раньше, то мама бы не попала под влияние отца-неудачника, не пострадала и на ее теле не осталось бы шрамов. Как у его папаши, слабака и лизоблюда, получился такой сильный тип? За что?

Он вспомнил, как папаша пару раз притаскивался к ним домой и приставал к маме со слюнявыми поцелуями. Хватал за ягодицы, лез грязными руками под лифчик, получал по пальцам со словами «Не при ребенке же». Ривай бы не удивился, трахни отец при нем мать — всегда заботился только о собственном состоянии и удовольствии.

+  
— Расскажите, когда заметили кашель в первый раз.

Врач, к которому направили, сидел напротив в удобном большом кресле из черной мягкой кожи. Ривай устроился в середине дивана напротив. Между ними не стояло никаких столиков с напитками, медицинской картой и прочим. Лишние вещи остались у рабочего стола.

— Месяц назад. Внезапно. Видимо, из-за того, что просквозило, пока щеголял голой задницей.

Врач приподнял бровь и взглянул поверх очков в тонкой черной оправе.

— Я подрабатываю натурщиком.

— А.

— И до этого все нормально было. Не болел со школы.

— А вы со своей половинкой об этом говорили?

— Мы разошлись.

— Я про вашего соулмейта.

— Мы разошлись, — раздраженно повторил Ривай. — Ее любовь увяла, а я не различаю цветов.

— Как вы поняли, что она ваш соулмейт?

Врач что-то написал на колене в бумагах. Ривай внимательно следил за ручкой и вспомнил Эрена, который с таким же усердием что-то помечал. Интересно, зачем? Ривай никогда пометок не делал для следующего дня, идея не выветривалась из головы, наоборот, становилась ярче после отдыха.

— Она назвала слово, которое у меня написано на руке.

— А она?

— У нее оно было продублировано на лопатке.

— Что за слово? Покажите.

Ривай снял пиджак, расстегнул пуговицы на рукаве и протянул руку. Черная полоса, казалось, стала толще с последнего раза, когда Ривай на нее смотрел.

— Отторжение соулмейта проявляется в закрашивании метки, — пробормотал врач и вновь что-то записал. — Что было написано?

— Там было всего четыре буквы: «Пишу». — Ривай погладил запястье. Черная полоса отозвалась холодом. — Появилось в двенадцать лет. Задолго до встречи.

— Физическое сходство — это первый признак избранных. А что еще общего у вас было?

Ривай не любил говорить о бывшей и вспоминать то, что пришлось забывать. Почему все постоянно напоминают о прошлом? Разве он не должен забыть и жить дальше? Пройденный этап остается в далеких ебенях, но всегда получается, что о нем говорят и говорят.

— Мне было… — Ривай замялся, подбирая наиболее удачное слово, — комфортно.

— А чувства? Секс?

— Все отлично. Детей нет, если вы об этом.

— И когда ваш соулмейт ушла, вы перестали видеть цвета. А когда появилась полоса?

— Практически сразу.

Врач изучил запястье Ривая и разрешил одеваться.

— Вы знаете, что с каждым новым поколением поиск второй половинки становится труднее?

Ривай кивнул.

— Раньше было проще: одинаковые глаза, пряди волос, распускающиеся цветы при встрече на коже и все прочее. Сейчас признаки пары разнятся, и становится труднее ее определить. Ваш соулмейт захотел вас вычеркнуть из своей жизни, и вы потеряли способность различать цвета. И вычеркнул метку, чтобы ничего не напоминало о ней. И теперь вы начинаете кашлять.

— Кровью, а не цветами или перьями. Если бы моя половинка была рядом, то я бы харкал ее любимыми цветами.

— Возможно, ваш организм стремится перебраться через установленный барьер всеми способами и сблизиться со своим соулмейтом, — продолжал врач. — Вот и получается, что вы кашляете.

— И никаких цветов. Почему просто кровь?

— У вас несколько возможных развитий ситуации. Первое: вы находите соулмейта, к которому ваше тело проявляет интерес, и перестаете кашлять. Второе: вы находите соулмейта до того, как прорастут цветы, и вам ответят взаимностью.

— А иначе?

— Когда цветы растут в легких, один из пары мучается от ростков. Зачастую это неразделенная любовь. Встреча и признание вытравляют их из легких, и вы поправляетесь. У вас двоих все замечательно. Если нет — вы умираете.

— А соулмейт?

— Будь это лет двадцать назад, вы бы умерли оба. Сейчас ваш соулмейт выживет при медицинском вмешательстве. И на наших руках не будет двух смертей.

— Бред.

— Время другое и правила другие. Истинные пары подстраиваются под скорость жизни и времени, адаптируются и развиваются, эволюционируют. Сейчас соулмейт может жить после смерти избранного.

— То есть я подохну, если не пересплю с кем-то определенным?

— Ваше тело уже реагирует на соулмейта и дает новую подсказку. Выбор за вами.

— Кровь превратится в его любимые цветочки?

— Да. Когда первые лепестки выйдут наружу, вы сможете определить его вид и порасспрашивать.

Ну да, составить анкету или раздать карточки с цветами и попросить разложить их от наименее раздражающего к более ненавистному. Супер.

— Это ментальное насилие. Без моего согласия.

— Так действуют соулмейты ментальной группы. — Врач чирканул еще пару фраз в блокноте. — Не вы, а организмы и тела тянутся друг к другу. Сознание не успевает осмыслить химические реакции. Главное, чтобы не было поздно. Времени на осознание мало.

— Это не паразитическое? Или в духе: «Подохни за три дня или три месяца»?

— Нет. Тяжелая ментальная зависимость как раз с вашей стороны. Соулмейт может не догадываться о вашем состоянии.

Ривай фыркнул. Он не собирался ни от кого зависеть. Какой нахрен соулмейт, когда он давно уже прошел все с Петрой?! Незачем начинать старую песню заново.

— Вы кашлем привлекаете внимание соулмейта, намекая, чтобы к вам присмотрелись и коснулись.

— И что после?

— Вам станет легче. Вы поймете, кто ваш соулмейт, а ваш соулмейт поймет, кто вы. Химия меток сделает все остальное.

Ну-ну. Ривай не хотел даже знать, кого тело привлекает таким садистским способом. Что-то он не встречал в своем окружении мазохистов. Да и окружение его уже одиннадцать лет как не менялось.

Что ж, раз организм хочет сделать из него рыбу-ежа, пусть. Тоже, блядь, нашли страдания, которые принесут радость.

+  
С Анни было легко. Девчонка не стеснялась ничего и никого. Еще бы, с таким-то телом. С Риваем она не флиртовала и мало разговаривала. В общем, была самой лучшей.

Через неделю, когда совместные позирования закончились, Анни сделала ручкой и ушла до следующего приглашения. Ривай остался один в студии. Все художники закончили и разошлись. Ханджи ходила между мольбертами и собирала стаканчики, ластики и всякий мусор.

— Больше не было кашля? — спросила она, сгружая кисти в пол-литровую банку с водой. Кто-то забыл помыть и кинул на пол.

— Нет.

— Я рада, что ты сходил. — Она ушла в подсобку и опустошила банки. Включила воду и по одной вымыла грязные кисти.

— По-моему, он больше воды лил, чем реально помог. — Ривай запахнул сильнее халат. Он не переодевался, потому что Ханджи хотела сделать пару фотографий для начинающей группы, еще не готовой рисовать с натуры. — У меня есть соулмейт, которым тело заинтересовано. Что-то я не вижу стоящего колом члена и помутнения в мозгах.

— Анни бы обрадовалась твоему дружку. — Ханджи выложила помытые кисти на грязное полотенце. — Как и все художники.

— Твоему дружку? — Вернувшаяся Анни постучала костяшками по косяку, когда на нее обратили внимание. — Я забыла пакет с формой.

— А мы здесь обсуждаем…

— Мой член, — закончил Ривай. — И повелась бы ты на него.

Анни остановилась рядом с Риваем, распахнула халат, посмотрела на пах, вверх и остановилась на лице.

— Неа, откажусь. Не в моем вкусе. — Ханджи заржала, а Анни продолжила, подхватив свой пакет: — Но я знаю того, кому понравится.

— Нет, — сказал Ривай.

— Продолжай, — перебила Ханджи.

— Эрен. — И напомнила: — Парень с костылями.

— Я помню, как выглядит Эрен. — Ривай нахмурился. — Я не по парням.

— Жаль. Потому что он — на все сто процентов гей. — Анни махнула рукой на прощание Ханджи. — Кстати, Ханджи, он может тебе подойти для следующего МК по меткам. Попроси его.

— Думаешь?

— Ему нужны деньги, он не откажет. Если будет в форме, конечно. — Она помахала рукой и ушла.

— Ну, и нахрена столько бесполезной информации? — Ривай нахмурился.

Ханджи смотрела вслед Анни, и у нее зрел какой-то адский план, от которого только она одна будет в восторге.

— Эрен, значит. — Ханджи задумалась, прикидывая что-то в голове.

Ривай вспомнил, что хотел посмотреть на его каракули. И тот рисунок, в котором он выбрал изумрудный вместо какого-то более подходящего цвета.

— Очкастая, скажи, а у тебя есть наброски Эрена?

— С чего это ты вдруг?

Он последовал за ней в студию.

— Есть парочка. Вот, держи. — Она потянулась к полке и достала огромный альбом. — Наслаждайся.

Пока Ханджи освобождала пространство, Ривай открыл первую страницу. Женское тело со спины. В нем безошибочно узнавалась фигура Анни. На следующей были только руки, причем, принадлежавшие той же Анни. Семь страниц изрисованы только одной Анни, словно Эрен, как маньяк, одержим ее образом. На Ривая ни намека. Его попросту не замечали. Ну, и какой же из Эрена гей? Разве их не привлекает рисовать мужские тела? Ривай хмыкнул. Ну да, это как если он должен и обязан рисовать только женские, потому что для него привлекательны женщины. Ривай мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за штампованное мышление.

— Я почти готова, — сказал Ханджи. — Сейчас выставим свет, повесим занавеску, и можешь раздеваться.

— Я итак раздет. — Ривай долистал пустые страницы и закрыл альбом. — Так что жду тебя, Ханджи.

Еще десять минут ушло на окончательные приготовления. Ривай скинул с себя халат, трусы и подошел к стене. Размялся, пригладил волосы и встал.

— Какие тебе образчики нужны?

Работа шла полным ходом, когда в дверь постучали и вошли. Темная ткань, висевшая над входом и отгораживающая входивших, мешала рассмотреть зашедшего. Но вот глухой деревянный стук Ривай узнал сразу же.

— Ханджи, вы не против, если я зайду? — Эрен открыл шторку и замер, встретившись взглядом с Риваем. — Здрасьте.

— Привет. — Ханджи обрадовалась и помахала рукой, приглашая войти. — А мы здесь с Риваем делаем референсы для будущих групп. Присаживайся.

— А, да. — Эрен с трудом отвел взгляд от Ривая, помотал головой и, переставляя костыли, пошел к столику с чайником. — Мне звонила Анни и сказала, что я вам понадобился. Я был поблизости и решил заглянуть.

— Небольшой перерыв, Ривай. — Ханджи потянулась и начала проверять фотографии. Ривай направился к столику с чайником, даже не подумав что-то на себя накинуть. — Эрен, не хочешь подзаработать на позировании?

Эрен оглянулся на нее и уступил дорогу Риваю. От его удивления и замешательства не осталось следов. Вновь собранный и равнодушный.

— Позировать как именно? — Эрен обогнул Ривая и подошел к Ханджи.

— Разденешься, и я тебя сфотографирую. Фото не выйдут за пределы студии, гарантирую. Для моего личного пользования.

— Ты дрочить на них, что ли, собралась, очкастая?

— Следи за языком, Ривай. — Ханджи показала Эрену на телефоне пару своих набросков. — Мне нужно вот такое. Сможешь?

— Парное, значит, — протянул Эрен. — Я не буду в паре с другим парнем.

— Почему?

— Мне нельзя… — Эрен запнулся, но быстро поправился: — Я не могу касаться других людей. Нельзя из-за аллергии.

У Ривая запершило в горле.

— У тебя аллергия? — Ханджи удивилась. — На что?

— На ревность твоего избранного? — спросил Ривай, буравя Эрена взглядом.

— Это обычная реакция. Я его люблю и тоже ревную.

Ривай всеми силами старался подавить подступающий кашель.

— И мы договорились, что никаких посторонних мужчин рядом.

— Что за тупые правила? — спросил Ривай. — Ты поэтому рисовал только Анни?

— Вы видели мои наброски? Кто вам разрешил? — Эрен шагнул к нему, опираясь на костыль.

— Он попросил. — Ханджи попыталась его удержать, но Эрен уклонился от ее руки. — Ты ведь оставил мне.

— Но вы… Я просто…

— Ничего страшного не случилось. Эрен, милый, успокойся.

— Не называйте меня так, пожалуйста, мне это не нравится.

Кашель отпустил, и Ривай расслабился. Надолго ли?

— Эрен. — Ханджи оглянулась на Ривая предупреждающе и продолжила: — Если ты согласишься, два месяца ходишь ко мне бесплатно.

— Вы всеми способами хотите меня раздеть? — глухо спросил Эрен.

— Она всеми способами хочет воплотить свою задумку, — поправил Ривай и подошел к Эрену. Он занес руку, Эрен чуть отклонился. Они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ривай все же взял карандаш и убрал волосы. Бинты обматывали часть лица, закрывали глаз и уходили к виску. — Что с глазом?

— Ничего серьезного.

— А почему замотан?

— Замотан и замотан. Не ваше дело.

— Что у тебя с метками?

— Меток нет.

— А у твоего соулмейта?

— Тебя это не касается.

Ривай отбросил карандаш, схватил Эрена за подбородок и притянул поближе, поворачивая и рассматривая. Эрен пытался вырваться, не применяя рук.

— Какого цвета твои глаза?

— Уж точно не бесцветные.

— Какого цвета? — повторил Ривай и вновь дернул лицо поближе, всматриваясь в оттенки серой радужки.

— Изумрудные.

В горле запершило.

— Оба?

— Да. Оба. Самые изумрудные, которые ты себе даже не сможешь представить.

С каждым словом единственный глаз словно напитывался цветом, показывая давно забытые краски. Яркий изумруд, секундой погодя с желтыми прожилками у зрачка, смотрел с вызовом. От неожиданности Ривай выпустил его лицо, махнул Ханджи, побежал к выходу, накинув на себя халат, и вылетел из студии.

Пока бежал в туалет, кашель душил с такой силой, словно легкие вот-вот взорвутся. Едва он включил воду, как его вывернуло наизнанку. Кашель рвался наружу, и Ривай чуть не захлебнулся в собственной блевотине. Зажмурившись, он постоял немного, вслушиваясь в шум воды. Кровь стучала в висках, сердце колотилось как проклятое, а по ногам бил сквозняк. Черт, выскочил босым.

Ривай глубоко вздохнул. Поднял голову и посмотрел в зеркало.

Розовый халатик за две секунды посерел и стал таким, каким Ривай его всегда видел.

— Что за хуйня?

Вымыв лицо и тщательно прополоскав рот — спасибо, что без крови обошлось, — Ривай посильнее его запахнул и вернулся в студию.

— Поэтому не смогу, — закончил Эрен. Обернулся, нахмурился. — Извините, Ханджи, это не для меня.

— Я все понимаю. Что ж, тогда буду ждать на следующее занятие. Заглядывай почаще.

Она тоже посмотрела на Ривая. И на ее лице было то выражение, после которого следовали разборки.

— До свидания. Я вам перезвоню обязательно, как соберусь. — Эрен проковылял рядом и хлопнул дверью.

Ривая скрутило новым приступом. Он направился в подсобку. В этот раз не было затяжных приступов. Ривай сказал бы, что наконец-то отпустило. Если бы треугольный кусочек не шмякнулся на руку.

+  
Ривай возвращался домой после взбучки от Ханджи. Всегда быстро отходившая, в этот раз она разозлилась основательно. Ривай час слушал ее возмущения по поводу поведения с Эреном, распускания рук и несоблюдения чужой зоны комфорта.

— Это переходит все границы, Ривай. — Ее крик до сих пор стоял в ушах. Ханджи редко орала, но в этот раз вышла из себя. — Он же просил тебя не трогать его!

— И не называть его «милый», очкастая.

— А ты вторгся в его личное пространство! И что ты сделал?! Зачем ты это сделал? Ты вел себя ужасно, Ривай. Хуже некуда. Он же сказал, что его избранный ревнует, когда его тела касаются, а ты подошел и вот так просто все испортил. Ты не подумал, что сделал ему больно?

— Я еще и виноват, что этот пацан тихоня.

— Ривай, прекрати! — Ханджи ударила его в лицо, но Ривай выстоял. Слабо, конечно, чтоб его завалить, но для Ханджи, которая не занималась рукоприкладством, это было высочайшей степенью ярости. — Ты ведешь себя как кретин! Еще и ругаешься и сыплешь неуместными пошлыми шутками. И называешь меня «очкастой»! Влюбленность в жопе заиграла? Потому что так отвратительно ты себя вел, только когда встречаться с Петрой начал! Но ее здесь нет. Ты просто козел. С ней ты вел себя прилежно и не нарушал ее просьбы и личные границы! Чем Эрен заслужил от тебя такое наплевательское отношение? Ты не подумал своей башкой, что потоптался по его чувствам? Заметь, ты стоял голый…

— …Обнаженный…

— И это очень его смутило! Но он ничего не сказал, совладал с собой, потому что тебе было комфортно. Он подстроился под тебя. И чем ты его отблагодарил?! А? Не слышу!

Ривай потер щеку. Синяка не останется, конечно, но пару дней с красной кожей придется походить. Ханджи очень долго ругалась и возмущалась. Ривай молчал, и это еще больше подстегнуло Ханджи. Наверняка ее крики слышали на первом этаже. Сколько кругов и топтания по одной и той же теме было? Три? Или все же четыре? Ладно, он и в первый раз понял, что перешел все границы, особенно личные Эрена, и что не стоило этого делать.

Все, что заботило Ривая — кусок дряни, выпавший изо рта. Определенно, это то самое усугубление ситуации. Знать бы еще, какого цвета эта херня, чтобы… дальше Ривай мысль не заканчивал.

Он взял у Ханджи зип-пакетик и запечатал. Нужно показать ее голубоглазому ангелочку. Почему-то ему Ривай больше верил, чем консультанту по меткам. А дома, спрятанная на полке с моющими средствами, скрывалась ампула Кенни. Ривай так и не смог ее выкинуть. И пока все обстоятельства складывались не в пользу похорон.

Ривай по памяти набрал номер, виденный однажды, и поднес трубку к уху.

— Алло.

— Привет, ангелочек, это Ривай. Мне нужно с тобой встретиться.

— Зачем? Я…

— Это срочно.

— Уже поздно.

— Я приеду. Называй адрес.

Армин назвал адрес, и Ривай отключился. Он вызвал такси. Пока ждал, скинул Эрвину сообщение.

Всю дорогу старался не думать и не строить планов. Но все равно неприятные мысли лезли в голову. Когда начинается активная стадия цветения, то сколько у него есть времени, чтобы найти эту чертову сволочь, отравляющую жизнь своими любимыми цветульками? Что это, блядь, за хуйня с любимыми цветами в легких? О том, что это Петра устраивает свое триумфальное возвращение, мысль проскакивала. Однако они не виделись очень давно. Вряд ли все эти химические реакции с отложенным действием с нихера врубились. Тут что-то другое. Или кто-то другой. И Ривай не хотел представлять себе потенциальных соулмейтов ни рядом с собой, ни в своей квартире. Он даже близко не подойдет к нему. И если понадобится, перережет глотку. Кому-то из них двоих точно.

На звонок Ривай надавил и не отпускал, пока дверь не открылась.

— Прекратите.

— Быстрее шевелись. — Ривай прошел мимо и снял верхнюю одежду.

— Ну, и зачем вы приехали?

— У тебя есть зеленый… нет, мне нужен ромашковый чай.

— Нет.

— У меня с собой. Идем.

Они прошли в кухню. Армин семенил следом, держа в руках тапочки. Ривай чувствовал его испуг и замешательство.

Ривай остановился. В огромных размеров кухне помимо гигантского холодильника каким-то чудом помещалась барная стойка. Темная мебель, три шестигранные люстры заливали все ярким светом.

— Хера се.

Ривай забыл, что пассия Эрвина — наследник богатеньких родителей.

— Чайник горячий, — сказал Армин, осмелев. — Я сейчас налью, присаживайтесь.

Ривай заторможено осмотрелся и присел на ближайший стул.

— Неплохо.

— Спасибо. — Армин подвинул чашку. На дне лежали чайные листья.

— Армин, — тот вздрогнул от собственного имени, — извини, что наехал. Я просто…

— У вас что-то случилось, — закончил Армин. Он понимающе улыбнулся.

— Можно на «ты».

Армин кивнул.

— Я понимаю. Так что случилось? Вы… ты встретил своего соулмейта? Пересеклись с Петрой на улице?

Ривай вздохнул.

— А, ясно. Другое?

— Я посрался с подругой.

— Мне жаль. — Ривай наградил его взглядом «Ты идиот?» и Армин поправился: — А что тогда?

— Кажется, я скоро сдохну.

Армин растерялся, а в следующую секунду потянулся к Риваю и обнял его. Ривай не знал, как реагировать, поэтому сидел и смотрел перед собой.

— И я даже не знаю, кто мне так удружил.

— А ты теперь хочешь удружить мне, — сказал Эрвин в дверях, — и отбить парня?

— Вы обменялись ключами? Молодцы. — Ривай показательно обнял Армина, и тот рассмеялся. Выпутался из рук и подошел к Эрвину, обнял его и поцеловал.

— Так почему ты вызвал меня сюда под самую ночь? — спросил Эрвин, снимая плащ. Армин взял его портфель и поставил на свободный стул.

— Чтоб ты не подумал чего-нибудь пошлого, что я совращаю твоего ангелочка. Забудь. — Ривай махнул рукой и взлохматил волосы. Вздохнул, взял заваренный чай и залпом выпил, чуть не подавившись листьями. — Только их не хватало в моих внутренностях.

— Ривай, — позвал Эрвин. Он взял Армина за руку, и они уселись напротив. — Выкладывай.

— Армин, — обратился к тому Ривай, — ты же влюблен в эту гору мышц и мозгов?

Армин переглянулся с Эрвином, смутился и кивнул.

— Тогда ты здоров и полон сил. — Ривай вытащил пакетик и положил перед собой. — Какого цвета эта херня?

С Армина слетели эмоции, как листья с ветки от сильного ветра.

— Это… откуда?

— Из меня.

— Когда?

— За час до того, как я тебе позвонил.

Слегка дрожащей рукой Армин взял пакетик и посмотрел на свет. Повертел в разные стороны.

— Мой кашель перешел на новую стадию. — Ривай сложил руки в замок. — Теперь я отрыгиваю любимые цветы своего соулмейта. И мне нужно их определить.

— Они светло коричневые, похожие на ржавчину. — Армин сощурился. — Очень маленький кусочек, и сказать наверняка сложно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я расцвел и принес тебе целый куст для исследований?

— Нет. Просто… — Армин положил пакетик на стол. — Я не понимаю, почему именно это. Ханахаки — болезнь неразделенной любви, и сейчас она менее чем у одного процента наблюдается. Причем в большинстве случаев от неразделенной любви. Но у вас же есть соулмейт. — Он замотал головой. — Не понимаю.

— Поясни.

— А ты был на консультации?

Ривай кивнул. И заметил, как Эрвин положил руку Армину на колено, ободряюще поглаживая.

— Врач, хотя, скорее, он купил диплом и сидел с важным видом, сказал, что у меня кашель, который станет либо цветочками, либо задушит. Если я не надеру задницу своему соулмейту. Если мне эта дрянь попадется на глаза, я ей эти цветы в глотку засуну. 

— И все? — поторопил Эрвин.

— Сказал, что в моем окружении кто-то появился, раз мой организм на него так реагирует. Соулмейт и запустил реакции узнавания.

— И ты уже вычислил ее? — Эрвин подался вперед.

— Если это Анни, я ей ноги переломаю. — Ривай откинулся на спинку. — Но вряд ли она. Мы с ней только неделю поработали, до этого я ее не видел. А кашель начался раньше.

— Тогда у нас один выход. — Армин ловко развернулся на стуле, потянулся к блокноту рядом с телефоном и притянул стопку стикеров.

Блядь. Только не это.

— Мы составим списки всех, с кем вы познакомились.

— Тогда ты первый в нем будешь.

+  
Дома Ривай еще раз посмотрел в список из пяти имен. Одно из них сильнее всего привлекало. Конечно же, Ривай ничуть не сомневался, кто именно запустил чертову реакцию с цветами.

Эрен.

Больше некому. Да, были новенькие художники, но случай из торгового центра, когда Ривай встретился с парнем Эрена, доказывал обратное.

Эрен и точка.

Но какого черта это был Эрен? У него есть соулмейт, и он себе сидит и спокойненько раскрашивает в свое удовольствие рисуночки. Они счастливы, влюблены и все в таком духе, пока смерть не разлучит. Что-то не сходилось, чего-то не хватало… Но Ривай интуитивно чувствовал, что это именно Эрен. Как бы это еще проверить? Прийти к Ханджи и попросить?.. Черт, они же поссорились.

Ладно.

Ривай посмотрел на время.

22:37.

Поздно. Черт с ней.

Он набрал номер. Прошло семь длинных гудков, прежде чем Ханджи сняла трубку. Она была не в восторге от его звонка, времени звонка и самого звонившего. Тройное бинго.

— Ты была права, — начал Ривай, вертя в руках список на светлом стикере. Он примерно предполагал розовый, салатовый, желтый или какой-нибудь оранжевый. — Полностью. От начала и до конца.

— И? — Ханджи недоверчиво отнеслась к внезапному звонку. — Что тебе надо?

— Мне нужен телефон Эрена, хочу перед ним извиниться.

Секунда тишины и твердое:

— Я не раздаю телефоны своих учащихся. Это личная информация. И тебе, Ривай, он однозначно отказал.

— Совсем не дашь? Может, ты его даже не знаешь, — продолжал рассуждать Ривай, досадуя на провалившийся план. Ну ведь был же хорошим.

— Даже если так. Оставлять тебя наедине с ним — верх безумия. Тебе опять что-то в голову стукнет, и ты, чего доброго, его вообще побьешь. А он и так постоянно… — Ханджи замолчала. Тяжело вздохнула. Послышался шелест перекладываемых бумаг. — Не проси, не дам.

Ривай вздохнул. Да уж, задачка.

— И как мне перед ним извиниться?

— Ты очень находчив, когда тебе что-то нужно. Но в этот раз я не буду тебе помогать. И, кстати, напоминаю, через три дня жду у себя в девять утра. Без опозданий.

— Спасибо, — ответил Ривай. — Извини за сегодня.

— Заслужил.

Она повесила трубку.

С телефоном не получилось. Ханджи все еще зла. Спасибо, что хоть работа остается у нее вне личных ощущений.

Черт, и как теперь встретиться с Эреном? Ривай хотел проверить свою теорию. И если она подтвердится, то он… ноги точно ему переламывать не будет.

— Ну да, я его просто убью.

Ривай нервно засмеялся и запустил руки в волосы, сжимая их со всей силы. Черт. Он просто объяснит Эрену, что не хочет с ним быть. Он не по парням. И вообще не рассматривает их в качестве своих любовников.

Ну что за блядство.

Парень соулмейт.

За что ему все это?

+  
К девяти Ривай не опоздал. Пришел на час раньше из-за бессонницы. Эрен никак не шел из головы. В итоге пришел невыспавшийся и хмурый. Когда его увидела Ханджи, то схватилась за голову из-за кругов под глазами.

— Как ты себя настолько запустил?

Ривай промолчал.

— Быстро переодевайся, и я что-нибудь сделаю.

— Зачем? Пусть рисуют как есть. С натуры натуральные мешки под глазами. Практика будет не лишней.

Ханджи согласилась, но поглядывала периодически с недоверием.

— Ты опять с ножами? Что-то случилось?

— Все замечательно. — Ривай отложил пояс с ножом, который вновь начал носить. Предосторожность никогда не бывает лишней, особенно от заявившихся не вовремя родственников.

Ривай переоделся, аккуратно сложил вещи на плетеном стареньком стуле, накинул халат…

Погодите.

— Очкастая. — Ривай вышел из подсобки, завязывая ремень. — На мне розовый халат?

— Да. Других у меня пока нет. — Она отвлеклась от своего шедевра. — Тебе очень идет.

— Спасибо.

Ривай скрылся в подсобке.

Розовый. Именно его Ривай увидел, когда коснулся Эрена. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Значит, касание вернуло ему способность различать цвета? Интересно, что почувствовал Эрен, ведь он-то цвета различает.

Да как вообще эта вся херня работает? Как он может реагировать на чужого соулмейта?! И зачем? Эрен ему нахрен не сдался! Но в тот момент, когда держал его лицо в ладони, хотелось задавать вопросы и слышать ответы. Ничего больше.

Прикасаться к Эрену было приятно. Ривай не чувствовал отвращения, как бывало с другими парнями. Может, потому что Эрен вел себя как бревно и ни на что не реагировал?

Ханджи позвала, и пришлось выходить. Во время ее работы над шедевром Ривай отстраненно выполнял команды, замирал в странных позах и смотрел на заклеенные бумагой окна. Навязчивая мысль постоянно ускользала.

— Эй, прием. — Перед глазами пощелкали пальцами. — Через час придет группа, так что можешь отдохнуть и перекусить. Они пишут маслом, так что запашок будет не очень. Вытяжка вчера сломалась, но я попробую приоткрыть окна. Не хочу, чтобы ты опять свалился в обморок.

Ривай накинул халат. У него около часа, чтобы выбраться из студии и где-нибудь нормально пообедать. Поблизости две забегаловки и одна столовая самообслуживания. Пока он переодевался, выбирал между пиццей в кафе и жареной картошкой и котлетами в общепите. Победило второе.

Народу было много. Вперемешку студенты и семьи с детьми сновали мимо, толкались у столов и выбирали еду. Ривай прошел к столу с картошкой, поставил на поднос тарелку, подвинул дальше и взял две котлеты. Он очень надеялся, что при нажатии они не потекут маслом и жиром, как умирающее животное. От еды в школьные времена передернуло. Пока добирался до кассы, на подносе появилась тарелка с салатом, с двумя блинчиками с творогом, чай.

После оплаты, заталкивая чек и карту во внутренний карман пальто, Ривай встретился с Эреном. Тот примостился у шкафа с ложками, вилками и ножами, и смотрел на подносы, держа костыли.

— Привет. — Хотелось добавить «пацан», но Ривай проглотил желанное словечко и закончил: — Эрен.

Эрен равнодушно осмотрел его с ног до головы и кивнул. Маска на лице сползла под нос. Немытые волосы сосульками повисли по бокам, а челка закрывала половину лица. Через нее просматривались бинты. Почувствовав внимательный взгляд, Эрен прикрылся левой рукой.

— Не трогайте меня.

— Не собирался. — Ривай еще раз осмотрел Эрена и спросил, держа в руках поднос: — Помочь? Или ты кого-то ждешь?

— Я один. Спасибо, не надо. Сам справлюсь.

Ривай фыркнул:

— Ну да, справишься. Пойдем поищем столик, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Нам не о чем говорить. Если вы от Ханджи, то я четко ей сказал, что не буду раздеваться.

Как раз недалеко от них семья поднялась из-за столика, громко отодвинув стулья. Детишки спрыгнули со скамейки, и все оделись. Ривай подошел, подвинул их подносы и поставил свой.

— Тут еще не убрано, — заметила женщина, натягивая на дочку вязаную шапку.

— Не важно. — В другой ситуации Ривай бы дождался, пока не уберут и не протрут тряпкой жирный стол, но удержать Эрена важнее. — Садись.

— Я не хочу…

— Садись, — надавил Ривай, — или заберу твои костыли, и будешь добираться до дома ползком.

— Вы этого не сделаете.

— Да? Рискнешь проверить?

Эрен что-то буркнул и под одобрительный смешок Ривая сел на стул. Аккуратно сложив костыли на лавку, он внаглую придвинул к себе поднос с едой.

Сев напротив, Ривай ткнул в руку Эрена вилкой, и он убрался от тарелки с блинчиками. И наградил возмущенным взглядом единственного глаза. Кажется, изумрудный, да? Нет, пусть остается темно-серым, как и все вокруг. И не выпендривается.

— Не эту.

Эрен погладил следы от вилки. Ривай подтолкнул к нему тарелку с картошкой и котлетами.

Рядом появился уборщик и сложил грязные подносы.

— Принесите, пожалуйста, вилку, нам не хватило.

Эрен уставился в тарелку.

— Я хотел перед тобой извиниться, — начал Ривай, что было совершенно нетипично. Он редко извинялся. Даже с Петрой очень редко шел первым на мировую. Зачастую она налаживала мосты между ними и поднимала белый флаг. Наверное, он еще тогда должен был понять, что это ненормально, но как в этом разбираться, если опыта совсем нет? И обучающих программ или коуч-центров нет? — Извиниться за свое ужасное поведение. И если захочешь меня ударить, я не против. Так мы будем в расчете, идет?

— Идет? Вас Ханджи надоумила?

— Она не захотела давать твой номер. А я просил.

— Вы бы все равно не дозвонились — он изменился.

Им принесли вилку, и Ривай отдал ее Эрену. Тот обреченно вздохнул и принял. На мгновение пальцы соприкоснулись. По коже пробежался электрический разряд.

Эрен молниеносно вскочил.

— Я же просил!

— Это случайность. — Ладонь дрожала. Вилка выпала, наделав шуму. В горле стоял ком, но не такой, словно он сейчас что-нибудь отрыгнет из многообразия флоры. В горле стоял ком от непонимания. — В прошлый раз такого не было… Сядь. Не собираюсь я тебя трогать. Я помню и про твоего парня, и твою ненависть к прикосновениям. Не тупой.

Эрен с недоверием сел на краешек стула. Временный испуг сменился недоверием и подозрительностью.

— Я не говорил, что ненавижу прикосновения.

— Ты ненавидишь, когда тебя трогают чужие.

Ривай разрезал блинчики на части боком вилки. Нож лежал рядом с тарелкой Эрена, но пришлось отказаться в пользу Эрена и его спокойствия.

«Смотри, Ханджи, я делаю все, чтобы Эрену было комфортно», — такое сообщение хотелось отправить. Обойдется.

— Или твой парень ненавидит, когда тебя лапают чужие, — добавил Ривай. На Эрена он не смотрел, но видел, как тот придвинул поближе тарелку, крепко сжал в руке нож, но работал вилкой.

— Он мне доверяет.

— Я помню. А ты не хочешь его разочаровывать. Ты его любишь, и все такое. — В горле запершило, но глоток чая помог. — Так вот, Эрен, я действительно хочу извиниться. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить неприятный опыт со мной.

Черт, звучало, словно они переспали и у них ничего не получилось. Ладно, как есть, так есть.

— Обещаю, этого больше не повторится. — Ривай подцепил кусочек блина и отправил в рот.

— Не повторится. Я больше не смогу к ней прийти.

Эрен смотрел в тарелку. Маска повисла на одном ухе. Кровоподтек в уголке рта привлекал внимание. Запекшаяся корочка крови спускалась кривой полосой к подбородку.

— Эрен, — выдохнул Ривай. Он хотел спросить, кто его избил, но можно не спрашивать, понятно и без излишних расспросов. Подавить желание коснуться щеки и погладить рядом с раной было более сложным делом. Эрен смотрел в ответ равнодушно и безжизненно. Наверное, наслушался этих вопросов сотни, иначе бы не ходил в маске. — Если это из-за меня, то я откажусь быть натурщиком в твоей группе.

— Не из-за вас.

— Из-за твоего соулмейта?

— Из-за меня. Я виноват в том, что не смогу ходить на занятия. И только я.

+  
Ривай не помнил, как добрался до студии. Кашель схватил горло, и пришлось распрощаться с Эреном. Он сбежал в туалет и долго стоял в кабинке, откашливая комки и кусочки лепестков. Все как на подбор темные и противные на вид. О вкусе творога предпочитал не думать. Все пропиталось едой, которая вышла вместе с рвотой.

Не попрощавшись с Эреном, Ривай позорно сбежал в студию. Он хотел еще с ним поговорить, не важно о чем, но кашель помешал. Понять бы еще, почему.

До вечера, застыв в одной позе, Ривай невидяще вперился в шкаф с альбомами и бумагой и строил теории. Ханджи странно смотрела, но не подходила. Все еще обижена. Плевать.

Уже на выходе, закрывая дверь студии с другой стороны, он столкнулся нос к носу с Эреном. Мастерски увернулся от него и отошел в сторону. Открыл дверь и подождал, пока Эрен затащит себя внутрь.

Ривай не хотел подслушивать, но причина появления прояснилась сразу же. Эрен пришел за цветными карандашами.

— Ты не соврал, значит, — сказал Ривай, когда Эрен минут через семь вышел.

Эрен направился по коридору к лестнице. Коробка карандашей выглядывала из кармана длинного пальто, при взгляде на который становилось холодно. Как Эрен в этом умудрялся ходить и не мерзнуть? Капюшон байки прикрывал темные бинты на шее.

— Что у тебя с шеей?

— Ничего.

В горле вновь запершило.

— Ты уходишь из-за своего соулмейта?

— Нет.

— Он тебя избивает?

— Нет.

Зажав ладонью рот, Ривай едва сдерживал приступы кашля и задавал вопросы, на которые Эрен однозначно отвечал.

— Ты говорил, что любишь его, а любит ли он тебя?

— Любит.

Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть, и он докопается до правды. Надо потерпеть. Что-то огромное набухало внутри. Ривай чувствовал острую боль, но продолжал задавать вопросы.

— Это он что-то сделал с твоим глазом?

Перед последним вопросом Эрен помедлил.

— Он ничего не делал. И хватит уже этих вопросов. До свидания! — Эрен толкнул дверь костылем и вышел.

Прежде чем Ривая скрутило, он заметил, как Эрена ждала компания у дальних лавочек с хвостатым во главе. Хвостатый спросил что-то о том, почему он задержался, напомнил о времени, дернул Эрена за волосы вниз, так что костыли упали и Эрен невольно опустился на колени, сжал ладонями подбородок и…

Пришлось зажмурится от приступа рвоты. Ривай хватался за ручку двери, пытался устоять на ногах, но предательская слабость одолела. Он оперся спиной о стену и съехал вниз.

Когда приступы прошли, он был один. Рядом в луже крови, разбавленной дождевой водой и первым мокрым снегом, лежали лепестки и маленький бутон. Опознать их, и уж тем более подбирать, Ривай не спешил. Он поднялся, отряхнул с грязного мокрого пальто капли крови, достал телефон и сфотографировал содержимое желудка. Вспышка резанула по глазам, словно по сетчатке прошлись острым лезвием. Прищурившись, Ривай набрал: «А теперь?» и отправил голубоглазому ангелочку вместе с фотографией.

И побрел домой. Остановился только рядом с лавочками, где нашел разбросанные карандаши. Порванная и промокшая коробка, втоптанная в грязь, лежала у кустов.

Соулмейт Эрен или нет, но цветы растут внутри, их стало больше.

А карандаши лучше собрать и отдать Эрену. Они же ему очень дороги, несмотря на все эти колпачки, резиночки и декоративные скотчи.

+  
— Как продвигаются ваши дела по поиску соулмейта?

Во вторник утром Ривай сидел на диване и делился, в общем-то, плохими новостями. Шерлок из него самый худший. Врач записывал в блокнот детали и задавал вопросы, уточняя только ему ведомые моменты.

— Значит, их уже пять, — сказал врач. — Какой они формы?

— Рваной. Я же их выблевал, а не сорвал на полянке.

— А цвет?

— Серый. Или темно-серый. А может, черный. Было темно.

— Очень необычно.

— Ну да, я же не различаю цветов.

— Ханахаки прогрессирует, я бы так сказал.

— И мне осталось… сколько мне осталось по прогнозам?

— Месяц, максимум полтора. Но я не думаю, что это классическая болезнь с цветами в легких. — Врач постучал карандашом по бумаге. — Ваши легкие в полном порядке. — Он поднялся и прошел к шкафу, где составленные в ряд толстые папки с пометками образовывали картину «100 оттенков серого». Он нашел нужную, вытянул ее и вернулся на место. Протянул лист. — Это фотография легких человека с ханахаки. Начальная стадия.

На листе был рентген легких с маленькими крестообразными вкраплениями. Они занимали все пространство.

— Крестообразные точки — это семена цветов. Они всегда такой формы и только при общении с соулмейтом и под его влиянием распускаются в разные цветы. Из них могут вырасти как розы, так и лилии или одуванчики. Их можно удалить хирургическим путем, но помогает временно. — Врач положил еще несколько фотографий. Одна с операцией, вторая с легкими после операции и третья с крестообразными кругами. — Вирус ханахаки в крови, а профильтровать кровь полностью пока невозможно. Переливание помогает больному прожить год или полтора, зависит от организма и его зависимости. Если больной меняет место жительства, то за лет семь может вылечиться.

— И каким боком это относится ко мне?

— Честно признаю, я не знаю, что у вас. Почему вы кашляете цветами, и при этом снимки чистые. Не сталкивался с таким.

Ривай фыркнул.

— А как же блокиратор?

— Блокиратор назначается по показаниям. Вам его не могу назначить. Да и побочные эффекты зачастую бывают сильнее и хуже сказываются на организме пациента. Последствия непредсказуемы. Пять процентов людей, которым его назначили, не переживают первые четыре дня. Только в крайних случаях. Препарат опасен.

— Я понял. До свидания.

Ривай вышел из кабинета и закрыл дверь.

Об опасности блокиратора он знал. Видел, как мама мучилась в первые дни, пока он усваивался. Но она выжила. И перестала чувствовать боль. Она вообще перестала чувствовать и обращать внимание на мужчин. Раньше Ривай был рад, а теперь хотел, чтобы о маме хоть кто-то заботился и сделал ее счастливой. Но единственный мужчина, который приходил в ее дом — Кенни.

Ривай набрал коротенькое сообщение и отправил:

«Это не ханахаки».

+  
Ханджи ни о чем не знала. Она иногда спрашивала о его здоровье и кашле, но Ривай молчал. Она приносила ему чай в перерывах, чаще проветривала студию, подсовывала мятные конфеты. Через неделю это порядком задолбало, и Ривай попросил ее прекратить страдать херней.

Вечером он приехал домой к Армину. Надо было помочь Эрвину устроить свидание. Банальная причина невозможности Армина сходить на лекцию профессора Моблита — племянник. Ривай вызвался добровольцем. Все равно сидит дома и читает много и подолгу, а так хоть какое-то разнообразие.

— Учти, я с детьми плохо лажу.

— Ничего, он тоже осторожничает, — ответил Армин, накидывая шарф. И вновь перечислил все пункты длинного списка по уходу за семилетним племянником, которые Ривай запомнил с первого раза. — Если что — звони.

— Обязательно. А теперь проваливайте.

Эрвин помог Армину собраться. Когда дверь уже почти закрылась, Армин вновь выглянул и напомнил про молоко перед сном.

— Проваливай, я сказал. — Ривай закрыл дверь и вернулся в зал. Ребенок сидел перед телевизором и смотрел мультики. — Ну что, мелочь, мы остались одни.

Остаток вечера прошел неплохо. Каждый раз, когда ребенок хотел в туалет, приходилось с ним идти и включать свет, потому что «Страшно». Под кроватью и диваном жили монстры. Ривай расспрашивал об их быте во время рекламы, и ребенок охотно делился своими наблюдениями. Шкафные монстры, вылазящие по ночам, отличались огромными размерами. Куда они пропадали днем, ребенок не знал, но уверял, что с первыми сумерками они приходили и выжидали удобного момента напугать.

Ужин прошел спокойно. Ривай сделал карбонару, наложил немного в тарелку для ребенка и сел есть рядом за столом. Сперва тот хотел улизнуть в зал, но Ривай пресек любые попытки двинуться в сторону телевизора.

— Ешь давай.

— Не буду. Это невкусно.

— Ну и ладно. — Ривай подвинул к себе маленькую тарелку. — Пусть шкафный монстр тебя съест.

— Он меня не съест. Я бегаю быстро. И меня защищает одеяло.

— А силы откуда берешь бегать? Из одеяла?

— Оно легкое! Я всегда побеждал!

— Не ешь, я же сказал. Передам дяде Армину, что ты ушел сражаться голодным. Он будет переживать.

— Не будет.

— Будет.

— Нет, не будет.

— Будет.

— Ну дядя Ривай!

— Ну Саймон.

— Ну дядя Ривай!

— Ну Саймон!

Ребенок нахмурился и показал язык. Ривай показал свой в ответ. Саймон высунул язык еще сильнее, Ривай сделал то же самое. А потом Саймон весело рассмеялся.

— Ешь. — Ривай подвинул к нему тарелку, и ребенок начал есть. Изредка он смотрел на Ривая, словно знал какой-то секрет.

Они закончили ужинать, и Ривай помыл посуду. Мелкий с важным видом помогал мыть свою тарелку. После выпил стакан теплого молока с ложкой меда. Почистил зубы, умылся, переоделся и лег в большую кровать Армина. И попросил почитать ему сказку. Ривай нашел что-то в телефоне и начал читать. За это время мелкий пару раз прерывал: сходили в туалет, попили воды и три раза пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. И шкафному монстру тоже.

Через пару часов, когда мелкий сопел в обе дырки, Ривай поправил одеяло, выключил свет и включил ночник в виде котика.

В одиннадцать вечера вернулись Армин с Эрвином. Армин цвел и пах, Эрвин не уступал. Они делились впечатлениями, спорили, но спасибо, что на приглушенных тонах.

Армин ушел проверять племянника.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эрвин.

— Без проблем. Что не сделаешь для друга Ханджи и его второй половинки. Ты хоть автограф попросил?

— Да, он подписал нам книги и сфотографировался с нами. — Эрвин полез в сумку за доказательствами, но Ривай остановил.

— Мне пора.

— Давай хоть такси оплачу.

— Не надо. Потом покатаешь. Ваш романтический вечер еще не окончен.

— Да какое там.

— Ребенка не будите.

— Я и не собирался при нем, — ответил Эрвин и посмотрел в коридор, где давно скрылся Армин.

— Да, да, конечно.

Ривай оделся, попрощался и ушел.

На дурную голову решил прогуляться и проветриться. Обдумать. Заодно время пройдет быстрее. Вторую неделю бессонница мучила. Около четырех часов сна слишком мало, чтобы отдохнуть. Да и какой там сон, так, полудрема, не больше.

И за каким-то чертом зашел в клуб. Громкая музыка ударила по ушам. Множество тел в разной степени раздетости и разгоряченности наполняли танцпол. Ривай подошел к барной стойке, просмотрел список спиртного и выбрал наименее поганое по звучанию и составу.

Хватило одного глотка, чтобы больше не брать в рот. Все же он отвык от спиртного. Раньше они с Петрой иногда выпивали по вечерам, когда у нее было романтическое настроение. Когда Ривай остался один, прекратил — любой напиток сразу же напоминал о ней.

Ну вот как получилось, что он промахнулся со своим соулмейтом? Как вышло, что обознался? Не заметил? Почему метка одурачила? Раньше Ривай не задумывался о стечении обстоятельств, не обманывался, не разбирался, что к чему. А что, если Эрен, из-за которого все началось, тоже обманка? Ведь такое тоже может быть, верно? Организм сбился и запутался, забыл, что не по парням. А если все же так, то есть блокиратор. Он поможет избавиться от влечения. И никаких цветов, харкания и переживаний. Доза имеется, нужно лишь дождаться момента. Да уж, он ждет этого момента уже сколько? Не важно, хер с ним. Ривай еще не настолько слаб, чтобы подавлять соулмейта. Выдержит кашель и цветы, ничего не случится. Это наказание за неправильный выбор, за ошибку, за невнимательность. За то, что слеп, глух и нем.

Рядом остановились, взяли стакан Ривая и за раз выпили.

— Я оплачу.

Ривай встретился взглядом с Эреном. Тот тоже был удивлен. Единственный глаз был подведен черным карандашом, но Эрену шло. На его лице сидела черная маска с белыми рядами зубов во всю ширь. Грязные волосы по бокам свисали и закрывали половину лица. Серая байка с белыми шнурками на капюшоне прикрывала открытую шею. Найти какие-либо шрамы или следы ран мешали волосы. Ошейник с биркой «А» можно было рассмотреть подробнее. Ниже, на груди, висел бейдж с цифрой 104.

— Не надо. — Ривай развернулся к бармену.

Эрен отставил костыль в наклейках, сел рядом и показал знак бармену. Руки, обмотанные бинтами, Эрен сложил на груди.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Напиваюсь и развлекаюсь. — Ривай точно не помнил слова Эрена, сказанные в баре, в котором пересеклись единственный раз. — И мне охуенно весело. Было. Пока тебя не увидел.

— Вы не участник?

— Нет.

Ответ Эрена успокоил, и он расслабился, насколько это возможно в присутствии Ривая.

Бармен поставил стакан с другим коктейлем. Эрен подвинул его Риваю.

— Попробуйте. Этот лучший.

Ривай хотел поймать Эрена за руку и как следует рассмотреть, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. И вспомнил, что Эрен не любит прикосновений. Если это не его дружок-соулмейт.

— Как думаешь. — Ривай взял стакан и глотнул прозрачную жижу с каким-то листиком внутри. Недурно, но не более. — Может ли быть трое соулмейтов?

— Что? — Эрен наклонился поближе, вслушиваясь в слова. Ривай повторил вопрос. — Трое? Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Я тоже.

Эрен достал телефон, прочитал сообщение и не попрощавшись ушел.

В клубе было неплохо. Купленный Эреном коктейль взамен выпитого опустел через час. За это время к нему подкатывали три девчонки, одна очень крупная женщина и двое мужиков. Все получили отказ.

Когда музыка начала давить на уши и эхом отзываться в мозгах, Ривай ушел в туалет. Отстояв очередь, вышел с облегчением и мокрым лицом. И услышал в коридоре из дальней открытой двери голос:

— В этот раз повезло, милый, что тебя не так сильно отделали.

Хвостатый ублюдок. А «милым» он называл только Эрена.

Твою мать.

— Так вот, любимый, почему ты сегодня слился? Неужели Габи тебя подкупила? Или ублюдок Фалько? Он давно на тебя зуб точит со своим любовником. Учти, любимый, от ответа зависит твоя жизнь.

Хвостатый ходил кругами вокруг стоявшего на коленях Эрена. Его ладони прижимались к полу. Каждый новый виток хвостатый наступал на пальцы. Немытые волосы закрывали лицо, и выражения Эрена и в какой степени забитости оно было Ривай не видел. Рядом на диване примостилось двое парней, которые целовались и в перерывах затягивались сигаретами. Еще один парень сидел и пялился на ладони Эрена. Один у зеркала считал толстую пачку денег. Рядом со стулом стояли костыли.

— Я не в форме, — ответил Эрен.

В горле запершило. Ривай только сейчас осознал, что у танцпола ни разу не закашлял. А ведь раньше при каждом разговоре с Эреном его чуть ли не рвало.

— Любимый, я тебе еще на прошлой неделе говорил. — Хвостатый наступил на пальцы Эрена и остановился, присел. Взял Эрена за волосы и поднял голову. — Этот матч очень серьезный. Мы на него кучу бабок поставили. И что я получил?

— Да он бы с Фалько справился одной левой, — сказал тот, что подсчитывал деньги. — Раньше ведь справлялся с этим слабаком. Точно подкупили. Выяснить бы, когда успели.

— Когда поссать ходил, — сказал хвостатый. — Да, любимый?

Эрен молчал.

— Ну же, милый, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы я тебя не ударил. Удержи меня, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Давай же.

Эрен дернул руками. Вытащить их из-под тяжелых ботинок хвостатого было сложно — на них приходился вес тела.

— Да прибей ты его, и дело с концом, — посоветовал один из парочки, оторвавшись наконец от поцелуев. Он облизал губы, и Ривай поморщился от мерзости. — Хватит с ним носиться. Он же совершенно тебя не слушается. Распустился за столько дней.

— Ты прав, Бруно. Не слушается. А должен. Тебя кто-то трогал, мой хороший? Где тебя трогали? Покажи мне. Ты же знаешь наши правила, любимый.

Эрен что-то ответил, но из-за эха музыки Ривай не услышал. Внутри поднималось страшное и горячее неопределенное чувство. Оно заполняло тело, напитывало энергией, и казалось, Ривай готов был одним ударом снести головы всем присутствующим.

— Проси прощения.

Эрен вырывал руки и делал хуже.

— Проси прощения, милый. Ну же. Как ты умеешь.

— Да, отсоси и отдайся ему.

Эрен толкнул хвостатого, вырвал руки и ударил снизу вверх. Хвостатый схватился за пах и повалился. Эрен накинулся на него и начал бить. Остальные в комнате накинулись на Эрена, но Ривай поспешил на помощь. Он впервые жаждал убивать, причинять боль и наказывать.

Ярость.

Вот название этого чувства, как суперновая, завладевшая сознанием и перекрасившая красной пеленой все вокруг.

Чистая ярость.

Ривай никогда такой не испытывал. Даже с ненавистью к отцу, из-за которого пострадала мама, не шло ни в какое сравнение.

Лютая ярость.

Тело действовал инстинктивно. Бил не сдерживаясь. Какое право ублюдки имели, чтобы унижать Эрена? Да он их в порошок сотрет!

Ничем не сдерживаемая ярость…

— Хватит.

Эрен.

Ривай выпустил бессознательное тело и оглянулся.

Блядь.

Блядьблядьблядь.

Как хорошо, что на входе в клуб он оставил нож, иначе бы точно использовал против этой компании. Использовал в бессознанке, чтобы… Защитить. Да, правильное слово и действие. Защитить Эрена.

Эрен сидел на хвостатом и пытался привести его в чувство.

— Хватит, пожалуйста. Этого больше не повторится. Я вышел из себя. Ну хватит дурачиться.

— Ебать, ты что делаешь? — Ривай подошел к Эрену и оттянул его за капюшон с тела.

— Не трогай меня!

Эрен вскочил и замахнулся. Ривай не уклонялся, хоть легко бы избежал удара. Один. Два. Пять. Эрен бил и бил, пока не успокоился. Его ноги подогнулись, и он шлепнулся на пол.

— Он меня убьет, — прошептал глухо Эрен. Он посмотрел на Ривая. Сердце сжалось в тиски. Огромный фингал набухал под глазом. Из рассеченной брови сочилась кровь, уже понемногу запекавшаяся. Бинты на втором глазе ослабли и повисли мокрой массой. — Убьет. Убьет. Найдет и убьет.

Он закрыл лицо руками. На тыльной стороне сухой коркой покрылись глубокие порезы и точки.

— У этого ублюдка шиповки?

— Ему нравится, — прошептал Эрен, отвлекаясь от бесконечного и надоедливого «убьет». — Он ходит даже дома… — Осекся и вновь посмотрел на хвостатого.

— Поехали домой, Эрен.

— У меня нет дома. — Эрен подполз к телу хвостатого, но Ривай вновь оттащил его за капюшон.

— Поехали ко мне домой.

Эрен посмотрел одним из своих долгих молчаливых взглядов и наконец кивнул.

+  
В такси Ривай накинул Эрену на голову капюшон, чтобы хоть немного скрыть разбитое лицо. Сам выглядел не лучше, но почему-то не хотелось, чтобы именно на Эрена глазели посторонние. Бинты остались в туалете клуба вместе с одним из костылей. Там Ривай отмывал и кое-как приводил Эрена в порядок, поэтому от бинтов избавился. Да и какой в них толк — грязные, не первой свежести и противные на ощупь. На вопрос, когда Эрен вообще менял свою повязку, тот предсказуемо буркнул:

— Не твое дело.

Злился. Все время, пока повязки не было, Эрен закрывал лицо ладонью и ни в какую не поддавался осмотреть глаз. Ривай послал его к черту и потащил на выход. По пути забрал нож и прицепил к поясу.

Когда они добрались до квартиры, Ривай позвонил в дверь.

— Нет ключей от собственной квартиры?

— Это не моя.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась мама в темном махровом халате и с распущенными волосами на плече. Она не успела ничего сказать. Их опередил Эрен:

— Ты жива?

Ривай переглянулся с матерью.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнила она и обратилась за пояснениями к Риваю. Тот пожал плечами: тоже не знал.

— Ничего, извините. — Эрен шагнул к лестнице, но Ривай схватил его за низ байки и потянул за собой в квартиру. Идти было неудобно с одним костылем, поэтому Эрен прыгал, как одноногий кузнечик. — Не трогай меня.

— Я и не трогаю.

Они вошли. Мама закрыла дверь, осмотрела их внимательнее.

— Ривай, ты меня напугал. Что с вами стряслось? Почему в крови? А с ним что?

— Это Эрен, ма. Эрен, это Кушель — моя мама.

Эрен протянул руку, но увидев, в каком та состоянии, прижал к животу.

— Идемте, приведу вас в порядок и осмотрю как следует.

— Я в порядке, — запротестовал Эрен.

Ожидаемо, в горле запершило.

— Вот и осмотрю, насколько ты в порядке по моей шкале, — согласилась Кушель. — Ривай, принеси мою аптечку. А вы, молодой человек, садитесь и отвечайте честно.

— Извините. — Эрен втянул голову в плечи. Он оглянулся на Ривая в поисках поддержки. Не найдя, обреченно посмотрел на стул и сел. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, настороженно, смущенно.

Ривай хотел сказать миллион слов, только бы Эрен перестал дергаться и не напрягался, словно ему в спину вонзят нож.

— Ты в безопасности здесь, — сказала мама. Она улыбнулась мягко, как в детстве, когда говорила, что все будет хорошо, надо только подождать. — Мы тебя обязательно защитим.

Эрен кивнул.

— Я ненадолго задержусь. Утром уйду.

Ривай хотел возмутиться из комнаты, пока доставал аптечку с книжной полки, но мама опередила и мягко продолжила:

— Эрен, оставайся сколько потребуется. 

— Не могу.

— Почему? Боишься? Или кого ты боишься? Ривая? — Мать предупреждающе бросила взгляд на вернувшегося Ривая. Он сжал челюсти и проглотил ругательства, чтобы удержаться от действий, и в итоге лишь фыркнул. Уж Ривай точно не будет бить Эрена. Не после того, как вытащил из клуба. И уж точно не в квартире мамы. — Он тебе что-то сделал?

— Он мне ничего не делал. У нас все хорошо. Это я подрался со своей парой. Просто он немного вспыльчив, а я не выполнил его просьбу. — Эрен запустил руку в волосы и замер. — Из меня ужасный партнер. Это я виноват во всем. Моя вина, что он подумал такое. Я дал повод сомневаться.

Ривай закашлялся. Горло прожгло болью. Что-то поднялось снизу вверх. Колючее и острое.

— Он хороший, а я слишком… — Эрен замолк и сжал дрожащие пальцы на завязках капюшона, стягивая сильнее. Кушель перехватила его пальцы, и Эрен вздрогнул, попросил хрипло: — Не трогайте меня. Не прикасайтесь.

В горле встал ком.

— Чем же так хорош твой хвостатый? — просипел Ривай и закрыл рот. Кровь скопилась в уголках рта. Нельзя, чтобы ее увидела мама.

— Он идеален в постели.

От боли перед глазами все помутнело. Ривай зажмурился, развернулся и, придерживаясь за стену, побрел в ванную. Он помнил ее расположение наизусть, поэтому вслепую нашел дверь, вошел и остановился рядом с умывальником. Его вырвало.

— Эрен, и только постель? — уточнила мама. — Только этим он хороший? Опусти руки, обещаю их не трогать, но сперва надо обработать, хорошо?

— Он заботится обо мне. Я ему нужен.

Новый приступ не заставил себя ждать. Из самого нутра выталкивалось наружу что-то огромное, мокрое и склизкое. По пути раздирало острыми краями горло.

— Я спрошу, но если ты не хочешь отвечать, то не отвечай, ладно? — Ривай цеплялся за мягкий голос мамы, сосредотачивался на нем между спазмами, глубоко дышал. На руки текла кровь. В темноте Ривай этого не видел. И не хотел видеть. И знать, что именно и какого размера внутри расцвело. Хотя уже знал, что это — вся кухня дома раскрашена. — Скажи, это он тебя избил?

— Со мной все в порядке, — повторил Эрен. — Я его очень люблю. И он меня любит.

— Хватит врать! — рявкнул Ривай. Новый виток боли пронесся по трахее.

Наружу вырвался огромный ком и с неприятным звуком шлепнулся в руки. Кровь закапала сверху. И словно этого мало, полилась из носа.

— Блядь. — По спине и лицу катился пот. Ноги подогнулись, и Ривай свалился, не успевая схватиться за край раковины.

— Ривай! — Мама распахнула дверь. — Почему здесь темно?

Эрен стоял позади. Он нащупал выключатель. Свет ослепил на мгновение.

Мама прикрыла рот руками. Эрен же… Он смотрел с ужасом, словно по его душу пришел дьявол. Ривай никогда не видел его таким напуганным.

— У тебя… — Мама переводила взгляд с раковины на лицо Ривая и обратно.

— Это не ханахаки, если ты об этом. — Ривай поднялся. Предательская дрожь пробежала по ногам. — А, так вот что это за дерьмо. Подсолнух. Не знал, что ты их любишь, Эрен.

— Я их ненавижу.

И ничего. Никакой реакции организма. Удивительно. Значит, не врет.

— Когда это началось? — Мама хотела подойти, но осталась на месте. — Ты сошелся с Петрой? Но у вас же не было такой реакции друг на друга.

— Нет.

— Как тогда… Что происходит?

— Как сказал доктор, мой соулмейт пытается меня заинтересовать и привлечь.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Конечно. — Ривай посмотрел на прижавшегося к стене бледного Эрена. Руку с лица он так и не убрал. — Он в этой квартире. Можешь познакомиться во второй раз.

Эрен слабо улыбнулся. Вздохнул и медленно, четко выговаривая слова, ответил:

— Это не я сделал. Я не мог. Ты ошибаешься.

— Если ты сейчас заикнешься про своего хвостатого дружка, я тебе рот заткну вот этим, понял? — Ривай сжал в руке полураспустившийся бутон подсолнуха. — Так что забудь про него, усек?

— С чего вы вообще взяли, что я ваш соулмейт? Этого не могло случится. Ни сейчас, ни тогда. Я не привлекаю вас, а вы не привлекаете меня. Вы мне даже не нравитесь. Я не мог этого сделать. Никак. Вообще. И у меня есть мой соулмейт.

— То же дерьмо, Эрен. — С губ чуть не сорвалось резкое «сопляк». — Но руку дам на отсечение, левую, что ты мой соулмейт. И хуй его знает, почему так.

— Повторяю еще раз, ты не моя пара.

— Да помню я, что у тебя любовь до гроба с хвостатым, радуга в жопе и одинаковые глаза! — вскипел Ривай, вытирая измазанные руки полотенцем. — Я не призываю тебя бросать любовь всей жизни! Я ответил на вопрос. И да, мам, я уже был у врача. Трижды.

Кушель прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

— Так, мальчики, пока вы на моей территории, никакой ругани. Выполняете все мои просьбы и не возмущаетесь. Вы, молодой человек, — она развернулась и ткнула в Эрена, — сидите на кухне и ждите, пока я обработаю все ваши раны. А ты, Ривай, приведи себя в порядок. И потом все вместе поговорим.

— Не советую врать, Эрен.

— А то что? — с вызовом ответил он.

— Я пойму.

— Не поймешь. Я не твой соулмейт. А ты — не мой.

— Мальчики. — Кушель подтолкнула Эрена на кухню. Она присела рядом с Риваем и поцеловала его в лоб, надолго замерев. — Холодный. Как тебя так угораздило?

— Не знаю. Врач тоже не понимает. Я за эти недели наслушался дохреналлион теорий и не понимаю, что происходит до сих пор.

— Но ты уверен, что именно этот мальчик? Он выглядит несчастным. И поломанным.

— Я знаю, ма. Позаботься о нем, пожалуйста. — Он обнял Кушель и прошептал на ухо: — И называй его по имени, ладно? Он не любит прикосновения, но, думаю, тебе разрешит.

— Что с ним случилось? Откуда ты его вытащил?

— Не важно. Просто помоги ему.

Они крепко обнялись, и Кушель поднялась.

— Я разберусь. А ты все убери.

Можно было и не напоминать. Пока мама занималась Эреном, Ривай убирал ванную. Потом сидел на бортике и слушал разговор. Он не хотел встревать и лишний раз нервировать Эрена. Пытался уважать чужие границы. Как Ханджи завещала.

— Я не буду ругаться, Эрен, — сказала мама. — Мне надо обработать.

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем же? — ее голос оставался мягким.

— Это неприятно.

— Покажи, я никому ничего не расскажу. Это будет нашим секретом, м?

Эрен резко вздохнул. Судя по всему, согласился — мама умела подбирать нужные слова и успокаивать. 

— Господи, какой ужас.

Ривай хотел выйти и посмотреть, что же там такого ужасного, но до побелевших костяшек вцепился в бортик ванны. Нельзя.

— Ты ходил к врачу? — Молчание. — Ладно. Раны старые. Ты их не зашивал, да? — Молчание. — Когда я касаюсь, болит? — Молчание. — Молодец. А твои глаза? Проверялся? — Молчание. — И как? — Молчание. — Понятно. Метка соулмейта, вот оно что. Когда у Ривая появилась надпись, он так ей гордился. Бегал и всем показывал. А какая у тебя была? — Молчание. — Глаза? Тогда почему Ривай подумал, что ты его пара? — Молчание. — Я тоже не понимаю. Он не очень с мужчинами ладит, думаю, это моя вина. После всего, что сделал его отец…

Ривай с трудом отцепился от ванны и поднялся. Он не может это дальше слушать. От каждой секунды молчания, от каждого вдоха-выдоха Эрена хочется прийти и сделать что-то неясное. Тело требовало действий, движения, не сидеть на месте. Внутри переворачивался тот горячий ком, от которого разливалось тепло, грозящее выплеснуться неконтролируемой яростью.

Выключив свет, Ривай зашел на кухню и остановился. Он смотрел в пол и видел черные носки Эрена с дыркой на пятке. Почему-то это показалось таким домашним и простым, привычным, что вся злость улеглась.

— Я пойду спать, ма. Если что понадобится — буди.

— Обязательно. Нам еще долго сидеть, верно, Эрен?

Он неясно кивнул.

— И еще, Эрен. — Ривай шагнул ближе и протянул ремень с ножом. — Возьми.

— Зачем взять?

— Бери, — сказала Кушель. — На всякий случай.

— Зачем он мне?

— Для самозащиты. — Ривай прошел к стойке и вытащил нож для масла. — Если почувствуешь хоть малейшую опасность — бей. Мы разрешаем.

Ривай чувствовал недоумение Эрена как собственное. Хотел увидеть его выражение, но голову не поднял.

— Спокойной ночи, мам. Эрен, ты в безопасности здесь. И извини, но у нас всего одна комната свободна. Я постелю тебе на кровати. И не бойся никого разбудить.

— Да что, черт возьми, происходит? — спросил Эрен. Нож он положил на колени и сжимал забинтованной рукой. От чистых бинтов пахло антисептиком. — Вы меня пугаете.

— Не беспокойся, милый. — Мама погладила Эрена по щеке, но быстро поправилась: — Эрен, не переживай. Такая уж у нас семья.

— Она хотела сказать, что в семье есть урод, который портит всем жизнь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал больше, чем сейчас. Я за тебя в ответе, так что такие правила получились. Извини, не хотел тебя ограничивать.

— Иначе никак, — добавила Кушель.

— Спокойной ночи, — еще раз пожелал Ривай и ушел в комнату матери.

Открыл окно проветриваться, сложил вещи, разложенные на диване. Привел в порядок кровать и перестелил белье. Разложил и устроил диван для сна. Переоделся, сложил пижаму для Эрена и сел на диван. Все получалось механическими и давно заученными движениями.

— Нас слышно? — спросил осторожно Эрен.

— Вряд ли. Что ты хотел?

— Хотел сказать, что ваш сын ошибается. Я не его соулмейт. Никак им не могу быть.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Ну, понимаете… ай!

Ривай очнулся у двери. Пальцы сжались на ручке, а внутренний клубок чувств рвался убедиться, что с Эреном все в порядке. Блядь. Нельзя. Не сейчас. И никогда после.

— Извини.

— Ничего. Все нормально.

— Секундочку потерпи… Вот так, молодец. Ривай не делится со мной ничем. Я не знаю, почему он подумал, что ты его пара. Он не будет удерживать тебя силой. Он хочет помочь.

— А похож на тирана. Постоянно мне угрожает.

— Пустые разговоры. Я работала в стрип-клубе, вот Ривай и научился так разговаривать.

— Вы работали стриптизершей?

— Да. Страшное время было. Ну, и произошедшее наложило свой отпечаток.

— Но вы живы.

— Да, жива. А почему я должна быть мертва? Когда ты меня увидел, ты тоже сказал это. Почему?

— Потому что я видел вас во сне. В крови. И мне казалось, что вы мой…

Ривай закрыл дверь.

Нет. Нельзя. Не сейчас.

Он не хотел подслушивать, хотя больше всего тянуло услышать окончание фразы. Эрен видел его маму во сне? В крови? Почему? Мама ведь уверяла, что папаша ее настоящий соулмейт. Разве Эрен тоже мог быть ее соулмейтом?

Взяв наушники, он включил телефон, плеер и лег на диван. Нож положил под подушку, накрылся одеялом и прикрыл глаза. Он не будет подслушивать. И не хочет знать правду.

Или то, что в очередной раз ошибся?

Ривай уткнулся в подушку и глухо рассмеялся.

Он сходит с ума, да? Если это так, ему действительно нужно вколоть блокиратор.


	4. Chapter 4

Ривай не планировал спать. Он подорвался, едва его тронули за руку.

— Тише, милый, — прошептала мама. Она сидела рядом. — Все хорошо.

Пальцы расслабились, и нож вернулся обратно под подушку. В этот раз пронесло.

— Что случилось? — Ривай зажмурился и помассировал виски. — Как Эрен?

— С ним все хорошо. Только недавно заснул. — Мама указала на свою кровать, где спал Эрен, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. — Можешь с ним посидеть?

— Да… Да, да, конечно. — Ривай сел. — Прости, я заснул.

— Я имела в виду, подержи его за руку, ладно?

И, предупреждая протест, прошептала:

— Если ты его соулмейт, хотя он это постоянно отрицает, заодно проверим.

— Как я ему помогу?

— Соулмейты могут облегчать боль.

— Не слышал.

Ну да, в его семье вечно все наперекосяк было.

— Попробуй с Эреном. Я верю, что ты не просто так назвал его своей парой.

— Я не называл его своим. — Ривай поднялся, посмотрел на телефон.

5:07.

Он проспал около двух часов.

— Мне скоро на работу.

— Я разбужу. Не переживай. Подготовлю твой старый костюм и соберу обед.

— А как же твой сон?

— Посплю днем. — Она потрепала Ривая по голове, взлохмачивая волосы еще больше. — Иди к Эрену.

Ривай послушно подошел к кровати, присел рядом и взял Эрена за запястье. Эрен перевернулся на спину. Ривай замер, чтобы не разбудить. Осторожно засунул руку под одеяло и накрыл теплую кожу. Это была не рука, а живот.

Не важно. Главное, контакт с голой кожей.

Проверить бы, вернулись ли цвета, но Ривай боялся пошевелиться. Он смотрел на спящего Эрена, чувствуя себя сталкером. Да кто вообще будет наблюдать, как второй человек спит? Это что-то ненормальное.

Ривай закрыл глаза и положил голову на матрас.

Почему Эрен отрицает очевидное? Да, будь дело только в кашле, Ривай бы отстал. Но ведь в тот единственный раз, когда дотронулся до кожи Эрена, до его лица, серость вокруг исчезла и задышала цветом. А это было самое лучшее докозательство их пары. Разве Эрен этого не видел? Не заметил тогда? Почему? Почему он такой упрямый?

Стоп.

Ну подтвердит Эрен, и что дальше? Нужно ли это самому Риваю? Он же как не в себя был рад, когда подумал, что Петра его соулмейт, а не какой-нибудь парень. Что, если Эрен тоже отрицает и отталкивает свою пару по той же причине? С этим хвостатым они давно знакомы, изучили друг друга, и им выгодно жить вместе? Эрен же постоянно напоминает, как любит своего парня. И в его планы не входит уходить к кому-то другому. Да и если различает цвета, то вряд ли заметил что-то неожиданное. И спокойненько рисует.

Так может, Ривай все же ошибся? И тогда ему показались цвета от усталости? Нет, Ханджи ведь подтвердила, что халат розовый. Тогда почему? Односторонняя связь? Такое бывает? Надо расспросить голубоглазого ангелочка и узнать ответы.

Ривай сомневался, что именно хочет услышать.

Да или нет.

Да или нет?

А если нет? А что делать, если да? Или нет?

Теплая рука легла на живот и накрыла ладонь Ривая, несильно сжала, слегка щекоча бинтами.

Эрен не просыпался. Его дыхание заметно выровнялось.

Наверняка думает, что это рука хвостатого.

Так и надо.

Ривай прикрыл глаза, но так и не уснул. Он ловил каждый вздох Эрена, каждое движение. Слушал, как на кухне мама готовит ему завтрак и обед, с кем-то переговаривается. Слушал, как противно и слишком громко тикают часы на подоконнике, хотя обычно их не замечал. Мобильник на коленях показывал семь утра. В спальню зашла мама и тронула за плечо.

Ривай осторожно отодвинулся от Эрена. Когда убрал руку с живота, тот потянулся следом и крепко схватился, насколько позволяли забинтованные пальцы. В этом жесте Ривай увидел собственную ладонь, которой пытался ухватиться за ушедшего отца, оставившего маму обнимать его и рыдать на плече с пачкой денег. Безысходность. Обида. Непонимание. Опустошенность…

Брошенность и ненужность.

Ривай наклонился к лицу Эрена и…

Что он собирался сделать? Почему? Зачем?

Он отпрянул и отошел в неверии на несколько шагов. За мгновение до этого он подумал, что хотел его успокоить, обнадежить, что уходит на время, но обязательно вернется, чтобы Эрен не скучал…

Ривай вышел из комнаты и поспешил в ванную.

Это ненормально.

Нет, целовать его он точно не собирался. А что тогда?

— Что ты хотел сделать? — спросил Ривай у своего отражения. И боялся найти ответ. Снова.

Почему он так боится — именно боится! — идти навстречу Эрену?

Потому что он парень? Потому что гей? Потому что Эрен ему нравится?

— Нравится?

Ривай оглянулся. Мама стояла у двери и вновь повторила:

— Он тебе нравится?

— Не знаю. Я не знаю, мам.

— Ты боишься? — Она подошла ближе и сжала плечо.

Ривай сомневался в ответе, но все же озвучил единственную мысль, не дававшую покоя:

— Не только. Я боюсь поверить. Осознать. Привыкнуть.

— Столько всего и сразу.

— Ма, не начинай.

— Я рада, что ты столько всего чувствуешь, милый. — Она обняла и потерлась носом о плечо. — Намного больше, чем с Петрой. Ее ты просто любил и уважал. А этого мальчика ты готов защищать.

— Не выдумывай.

— Ты отдал ему нож.

— Это всего лишь нож, мам.

— Это дедушкин нож, с которым ты не расставался.

Она права. С дедушкиным подарком Ривай не расставался. Ножи были парные, и второй на поясе всегда таскал Кенни. Когда Ривай жил с Петрой, нож остался у мамы. С собой Ривай его не носил ни разу — Петра их не любила.

— Ты выдумываешь, — ответил Ривай.

— Как скажешь. — Мама улыбнулась той улыбкой, которая раздражала больше всего — понимающей, интригующей и с капелькой некоего знания, которое Риваю никогда не понять. Женщины, что с них взять. — И прими душ. От тебя ужасно пахнет.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой. — Мама подмигнула и закрыла дверь.

Ривай принял душ. В зал, где обычно отдыхал и ночевал Кенни, зашел в одном полотенце. Выглаженный костюм лежал на спинке кресла. Ривай переоделся, зашел в спальню мамы, убедился, что Эрен все еще спит, подобрал телефон, наушники, взял сумку и вышел, прикрыв дверь.

За завтраком больше говорила мама. Она в общих чертах рассказала про раны Эрена, про его переломы, о которых Ривай впервые слышал. Мама успокоила, что они старые. С новыми она справилась, и если бы еще немного, то она бы вызвала скорую. Ривай слушал, кивал и жевал безвкусный творог с изюмом — мама настояла.

Она проводила его до дверей, помогла застегнуться, даже поправила капюшон на куртке и пригладила волосы.

— Я о нем позабочусь, не переживай, — напоследок сказала она и поцеловала его в щеку.

Ривай попрощался и ушел. Добираться от мамы до работы было около полутора часов. Спасибо, что метро было рядом, а там по прямой, пусть и тремя пересадками, но он выходил и еще минут десять шел пешком.

Все мысли остались дома. Рядом с Эреном на кровати. Ривай до сих пор чувствовал горячее прикосновение к ладони, сжатие пальцев и дыхание над ухом. От этого внутри все переворачивалось и хотелось орать: то ли матом, то ли что-то бессвязное и довольное.

С работой ничего не клеилось. Ривай постоянно отвлекался и отключался от реальности.

Днем позвонила мама. Рассказала о состоянии Эрена, что с ним все в порядке, что он нормально поел и даже «выпил твой ужасный чай». А потом неожиданно передала ему телефон.

В ухе тут же послышалось тихое дыхание.

— Эм… Привет? — Эрен не знал, что говорить, Ривай тем более.

— Привет, — эхом откликнулся он. Внутри все обмерло и застыло. — Ты… в порядке?

Слова проталкивались с трудом: неповоротливые, тяжеловесные, глупые.

— В порядке, — откликнулся Эрен. — Как работается?

— Работается… потихоньку. — Ривай подошел к окну и уперся лбом в холодное стекло. За окном лил дождь вперемешку с мокрым снегом. — На улице ужасно.

— Ужасно, да. — Эрен переставил костыль, который с грохотом упал на пол. — Простите, — прошептал он.

— Все хорошо, — послышался ответ мамы. — Ривай, это костыль! Не волнуйся, с Эреном все хорошо!

— Я знаю, — ответил Ривай, закатив глаза. — Чем займешься?

— Займешься… не знаю. — Равнодушие Эрена читалось в длинной паузе.

— Понятно. Я приеду вечером.

— Вечером… хорошо.

Ривай отключился и несколько раз постучался лбом о стекло. Идиот. Какой же идиот.

Чтобы отвлечься, он набрал сообщение голубоглазому ангелочку, отписался Ханджи, чтобы временно искала замену, и приложил фото своего не очень приятного лица. Звонки Ханджи отклонял, зная, как та любила расспрашивать. Ривай не готов отвечать. И вообще думать о случившемся. Едва начинал вспоминать комнату и хвостатого, стоявшего на руках Эрена и говорившего надменным голосом, внутри все закипало.

Армин перезвонил, когда Ривай шел домой. Он вышел на две остановки раньше, чтобы прогуляться.

— Слушаю.

— Я о твоем вопросе, — сразу начал Армин. — Я не слышал, чтобы соулмейтов было трое. Мне кажется, что это вполне допустимо, но как проявляются метки у троих, сложно сказать.

— А может быть, что соулмейты меняются? Сперва один, а потом другой?

— Вряд ли. Это ведь истинная пара. Один раз и навсегда. Как у лебедей.

— Однолюб и на всю жизнь, — протянул Ривай.

— Что-то вроде. — Армин рассмеялся и пояснил: — Эрвин передает привет и поцелуй в щечку.

— Пошел он жопу.

Армин вновь рассмеялся. Интересно, будет ли Эрен так же легко и непринужденно смеяться когда-нибудь? Ривай видел всего одну или две улыбки, да и те не сказать что от счастья.

— Что-то еще? — спросил Армин.

Ривай потер лоб, вспоминая. Он еще что-то хотел спросить.

— Скажи, а насколько огромная разница может быть между соулмейтами?

— Ну, здесь все проще. По статистике, разница в возрасте в среднем не превышает десяти или пятнадцати лет. Если и есть, то где-то у пяти процентов. В основном природа все уравновешивает.

Тогда почему Эрен и его мать могут быть связаны?

— Еще около одного процента составляет возможность того, что соулмейты рождаются с огромной разницей. И пока один в пеленках, второй может быть в доме престарелых. — Армин заговорил тише: — И мне их жаль.

— Лучше никогда не знать свою половинку, чем встретиться и похоронить. Меньше проблем.

— Нет! Это же практически жизнь в одиночестве! Я бы вообще думал, что никому не нужен и от меня отказались. Мне было бы обидно. А так я хотя бы знал, что он есть, жил там же, где живу я.

— И дышал одним с тобой воздухом? — Ривай фыркнул. Он уже подошел к подъезду и открыл дверь. — И ты бы до конца своей жизни сидел с синдромом упущенной возможности.

— Это другое.

— Та же херня, Армин.

— А зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь? Трое соулмейтов, возраст.

— У меня кое-что не сходится, вот и пытаюсь натянуть кота на глобус. — Ривай вышел из лифта. Ключ вошел в замочную скважину, но проворачивать было нечего. Открыто.

Что-то не так. Мама никогда не оставляла дверь открытой.

Кенни.

Ривай влетел в квартиру. Шум и возню услышал, едва переступил порог. Пронесся в зал и ударил Кенни по голове сумкой. Тот выдержал удар и отшатнулся от Эрена, который у горла Кенни держал нож. Мама отскочила — она пыталась разнять их все это время. На ее лице растеклась кровь.

— А вот и сученыш вернулся. Поздно ты.

— Убирайся. — Ривай замахнулся и ударил Кенни в лицо.

Он отполз к стене и засмеялся, прикрывая рукой глаз. Смеялся и смотрел на Ривая не с насмешкой, как было раньше, а с гордостью. Сплюнул кровь, вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы.

Не глядя, Ривай протянул руку, и Эрен вложил в нее нож.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же свалил еще на туеву кучу лет от нас? Опять загребли?

— Я вернулся пожрать. Захотелось домашнего супчика. Захожу и вижу это чучело — Атакующий на костылях. Подумал, забавно, сбежал малец прямо ко мне в руки.

— Я не сбегал, — возразил Эрен.

— Ты грохнул пятерых в клубе Ури.

— Одного. — Ривай предупреждающе мотнул головой Эрену, чтобы не лез. — Остальных грохнул я. Слишком выпендривались.

— Ты приходил к нам в гости и не поздоровался? — Кенни потрогал передний зуб, пошатал, сплюнул сгусток крови на ковер. — Все же плохой у меня племяш.

— Вы родственники?

— Да, Атакующий, мы родственники. Это моя любимая глупая сестренка, похерившая свою силу с никчемным мудаком, а это, — он сплюнул под ноги Риваю, — их плод истинной любви. Такой же никчемный… Или я ошибаюсь? Ты бьешь сильнее. И злее.

Ривай бил как обычно.

— Убирайся, — повторил он. — Оставь нас в покое. Хватит подставлять маму.

— Ты мне не указ, щенок. Но знаешь, — Кенни перевел взгляд на Эрена и мерзко ухмыльнулся, — отдай мне пацана, и я с радостью забуду, что у меня вообще есть такие никчемные родственники.

— Нет.

Эрен кое-как поднялся. Он балансировал на одной ноге, второй еле касался пола.

— Ты в курсе, сколько мне пацан должен?

— Мне плевать. Ты же мой родной и любимый дядя, — саркастично протянул Ривай, — уверен, простишь должок любимому племяннику. Верно?

Кенни поднялся. Ривай выставил нож. У Кенни не было большой маневренности в маленькой комнатушке, но потенциально он мог ранить их всех. При самом плохом развитии — убить двоих. Первым он обезвредит Ривая, как делал это много раз до этого, потом нападет на мать и затем на Эрена.

Блядство. Иначе не назовешь.

— Сколько он тебе должен?

— Я все выплатил! — Эрен шагнул вперед, но Ривай его оттолкнул назад.

— Если ты о своем ёбаре — нет, он ничего не вносил.

— Но он должен был.

— Понимаешь, — Кенни почесал свою дурацкую бесячую бородку, — он забирал выигрыш, призовые, но вот беда, ничего не оставлял за тебя.

Эрен молчал. От Кенни ни за что и ни при каких условиях нельзя отворачиваться, и Ривай лишь чувствовал, как Эрен ошарашен новостью.

— Знаешь, Кенни, — заговорила мама спокойно. — Я много раз тебя выручала и прощала, сносила любое твое издевательство. Но это уже перебор.

— Что, Кушель, наша родовая Аккер-связь проснулась? — Кенни к ней обернулся. — Ты слабачка и позор семьи. Была и останешься.

Вместе с мамой Ривай ударил одновременно: она рукой в лицо, он ножом в спину или бок. Нужно было дотянуться куда угодно. Кенни выбрал наименее сильного противника — маму, от нее не так сильно досталось бы, как от злющего Ривая. Поэтому уклонился от замаха ножом и получил кулаком в лицо. И выиграл бы, если бы не Эрен, которого они с мамой не взяли в расчет. Он оказался за спиной Кенни и ударил ребром ладони в затылок, ногой по колену, и мама добавила ногой в живот.

Дядя распластался на ковре и отрубился.

Эрен тяжело дышал. Ривай с мамой смотрели на него.

— Что? — спросил он, посмотрел на тело и добавил: — Воспользовался вашим разрешением.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила мама у него, подошла и осмотрела. Эрен не упирался, позволяя себя изучить визуально и физически. Он встретился взглядом с Риваем.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Эрен и посмотрел на Кенни. — Честно, в порядке.

— Я знаю. — Ривай пнул Кенни и сел рядом. Обыскал его тело и вытащил мобильник. Разблокировал и набрал номер.

— Слушаю.

— Здравствуй, Ури, это Ривай, племянник Кенни. Пришли машину на адрес его сестры — уверен, ты его прекрасно знаешь, — и больше никогда не выпускай к Кушель, усек?

— Иначе что?

— Я его кастрирую и ноги переломаю, выбью зубы, чтоб сосать твой член легче было.

— Это угроза? Какая любопытная. А если я начну тебе угрожать?

— Мне похуй на твои угрозы. Забирай Кенни и держи его при себе.

— Еще какие-то пожелания?

— Да. Забудь про парня с именем Атакующий. — Ривай толком не знал, правильно ли произносит имя, но уточнять у Эрена поздно, имидж попортит.

— Он мне должен.

— Теперь не должен. Сдирай все с Кенни. Пусть отработает задницей, ртом, руками, кулаками — мне похуй как. Но нас вы больше не трогаете, ясно?

Смех Ури был чем-то средним между лаем и карканьем. Но Ривай знал, что Кенни любил этот смех.

— Понятно. А ты, Ривай, не хочешь в боях поучаствовать?

— Впервые о них слышу.

— Что, дядя ни разу не рассказывал, чем зарабатывает на жизнь?

— До свидания.

— Подожди! Подожди, стой.

Ривай промолчал. Он сверлил стену и стучал лезвием ножа по бедру. И не чувствовал, как штаны пропитываются кровью.

— Всего один вопрос.

Ривай посмотрел на Кенни. Лучше не терять из вида, эта зараза слишком живучая и внезапная.

— В вашей семье Аккер-связь пробуждается, когда нужно защищать своего соулмейта. Уверен, при другом раскладе ты бы не обыграл Кенни.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. — Ривай посмотрел на Эрена. Он стоял не двигаясь и внимательно прислушивался к разговору по громкой связи. Казалось, даже не дышал. — Мы с моим соулмейтом расстались больше года назад.

— Врешь.

— Спроси у Кенни, когда откачаешь.

— Твой соулмейт Атакующий, да?

— Я терпеть не могу парней, — сказал Ривай. Эрен открыл было рот, но замолчал, уставился под ноги. — К тому же у моего Атакующего уже есть соулмейт, которого он любит.

— Ривай, Ривай, Ривай. Ты веришь таким обманкам? Атакующий одиночка, притворяется слабым и до неприличия присасывается, чтобы выжить в любых условиях.

— Вот и отлично, значит, мы с ним поладим. А ты, Ури, позаботься о хвостатом и его компании. Иначе, если он ко мне или к Эрену сунется, я ему ноги переломаю и всажу блокиратор до неприличия глубоко между яиц.

— Ты мне нравишься все боль…

Ривай нажал на сброс и отключил телефон.

— Мам, потом, когда Кенни унесут, заблокируй номер Ури и Кенни, ладно?

— Хорошо, милый.

— Эрен, собирайся — мы уезжаем. — Эрен дернулся от собственного имени, но, дослушав просьбу, молча кивнул. — Прости, мам, не хочу больше здесь…

— Я поняла, милый. — Мама подошла и погладила Ривая, ощупывая взглядом свежие раны. — Если что, я рядом.

Он бросил взгляд на тело Кенни и вышел из комнаты. Эрен подобрал костыль, от которого остались две половинки.

— Я его сломал, когда отбивал Кушель от… — Эрен оглянулся на закрытую дверь.

Ривай подошел к нему, протянул ладонь и остановился на середине движения. Они смотрели на ладонь, как на инородное тело, внезапно оказавшееся между ними. Под взглядом Эрена пришлось опустить руку. В карман. Ривай вытащил ключи и кинул их Эрену. Это намного безопаснее.

— Позаботься о ней еще немного, хорошо?

Эрен молча рассмотрел ключи в ладони. Один от почтового ящика и два от замка, рядом висел расцарапанный акриловый брелок с зеленой чашкой.

— Я здесь все уберу.

Эрен вскинулся:

— Ты остаешься?

— Кому-то же надо. Не волнуйся, как только закончу — приеду.

Он кивнул.

— И еще, Эрен, спасибо.

Тот рассеянно кивнул, рассматривая ключи.

+  
За Кенни явился лично Ури. Удивительно.

Ривай открыл дверь, и они долго изучали друг друга.

— Ай-яй-яй, нехорошо открывать дверь незнакомым людям. Разве тебя мама не учила?

— Учила. А еще учила, если мне угрожают, сразу отрезать яйца, чтоб не выпендривались.

— Пропустишь?

За спиной Ури стояли несколько мужчин неброской внешности. Мимо таких пройдешь на улице и не обратишь внимания. Они ждали команды.

— Тапочки с собой взяли?

— Бахилы.

— Надевайте. И ты тоже.

— Откуда знаешь про обувь?

— Твой любовник слишком много и часто треплется, когда напьется.

— Значит, ты свидетель, которого надо убрать, — между делом сказал Ури. Он нацепил бахилы на начищенные туфли, словно только что из дорогого бутика.

— Я свидетель, которого если тронуть, он перебьет всю твою семью до седьмого колена включительно.

— Забавно. Так не хочешь ко мне?

Ривай распахнул дверь и пошел в зал. Кенни сидел связанный по рукам и ногам обычной бечевкой, оставшейся от тортов. Из ран перестала течь кровь, бровь запеклась, а в ненавистной бородке запуталось что-то белое. Смотреть противно.

Кенни что-то замычал, когда вошел Ури.

— Сцен не устраивайте, — предупредил Ривай. — Избавьте меня от своего общества навсегда.

— Кенни, Кенни, Кенни. — Ури остановился напротив любовника и снял перчатки. Кенни прекратил мычать и преданно посмотрел. — Хороший мой, побили, да? — Ури протянул руку, и Кенни положил на нее голову и закрыл глаза. — В следующий раз, когда захочешь прийти к племяннику, подумай, что получишь потом от него и меня.

Кенни не ответил. Он обмяк и не шевелился.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Ничего запрещенного. — Ури махнул, чтобы Кенни осторожно вынесли. — Ты не против, если мы заберем кресло?

— Нет.

Кенни подняли с креслом и вынесли. Осматриваясь, Ури надел перчатки. Он ничего не трогал, но создалось впечатление, что ему и не надо. Такие люди с одного взгляда оценивают все, на что посмотрят.

Наверное, так же оценили Эрена. Вон как хотят вернуть.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Он мой соулмейт. Я дал ему вольную.

— Ты его заставил.

— Именно. Моя воля для него, как для одного из Аккерманов, слушать своего хозяина. Он ведь сам меня выбрал и обязан защищать. Так что я пользуюсь. Это помогает держать его в узде.

— Плохо держишь.

— Да, сплоховал. — Ури улыбнулся, но улыбка не тронула глаз. Слишком показательная и холодная. — А что насчет тебя? Что у вас с Атакующим? Ты же понимаешь, что я не хочу потерять такой ценный и редкий кадр. Да еще и с редким видом связи. Вас таких немного осталось.

— Нет.

— Подумай хорошенько.

— Давно подумал.

Ури подошел к картине, которую Ривай когда-то давно нарисовал и подарил маме. «Поле из одуванчиков». Одуванчики на ней были самых разнообразных цветов — Ривай дорвался до красок и рисовал все максимально ярко. Маме картина очень нравилась.

— Какая интересная техника. — Ури задумчиво поскреб указательным пальцем по подбородку. — За сколько продашь?

— Она не продается.

— Нарисуешь копию?

— Нет.

— Если нужны краски и холст — я куплю.

Ривай вздохнул. Полчаса он как на иголках. Расслабиться в присутствии этого человека было невозможно. Он заполнил собой всю квартиру, и Ривай, даже если бы развернулся спиной, все равно бы ощущал физически его ухмылку, взгляд темных глаз и каждое движение. Тяжело и изматывающе.

— Я хочу все сделать законно. Соглашайся.

— Мой мир — серый.

— Интересная метафора.

— Это не метафора. Я же говорил, от меня ушел соулмейт и все, что я различаю, это градацию от белого к черному.

— Атакующий не твой соулмейт?

— Нет. Сколько раз повторять?

— Уверен?

— Не ты ли говорил, что Атакующий одиночка? И раз одиночка, то почему клянется в любви хвостатому?

— Все дело в метке и способах влияния через нее. Кто-то это умеет, — Ури показал ладонь в перчатке, — а кто-то нет.

Значит, хвостатый использовал Эрена. А Эрен даже не подозревал. Неужели паразитический вид меток может такое проворачивать? Подчинять организм и лишать воли? Армин что-то вскользь упоминал о том, что профессор Моблит хочет вводить блокиратор людям с паразитическими метками. Надо расспросить попозже.

— Что ж, приятно было с тобой пообщаться. — Ури протянул руку, но Ривай ее не пожал. — Очень жаль, что ты мне не доверяешь. — Вновь оглянулся на стену. — Так может, все же возьмешь безвременную заявку на картину? Она мне действительно понравилась. Обменяю ее на свободу Атакующего. Без обмана и прочего.

— Ты можешь и получше купить.

— Могу. Но на аукционе продают четко выверенные до каждой линии и пятнышка картины. Чуть ли не заверенные психологами. А в этой чистый эмоциональный восторг.

Ривай не хотел связываться с Ури. Но его предложение было слишком соблазнительным. Невероятно.

— Подумай. — Ури улыбнулся. — Провожать не надо. Я запомнил дорогу. Не заблужусь.

Хлопнула дверь.

Ривай остался один.

Он обессиленно выдохнул и поднял голову. Что ж так много всего навалилось? Почему именно сейчас? И как Эрен умудрился в такое вляпаться и не заметить?

Закрыв на замок входную дверь, Ривай заметил у зеркала, висевшего в прихожей, прицепленную белоснежную визитку Ури. И подпись от руки: «Позвони))». Никогда бы не подумал, что Ури рисует смайлики.

— Пошел на хуй.

Первый порыв выбросить Ривай сдержал. Второй тоже. На третий подумал головой и решил, что пусть останется на случай, если Эрен свалит и пропадет. На четвертый выбросил. Хер с ней, он запомнил телефон с первого раза, а визитка — лишнее доказательство сопричастности и улика.

Блядь, надо было и блокиратор выкинуть.

+  
Вернулся домой Ривай около полуночи. Драить комнату от крови тяжело даже для него. Заодно закинул в стирку шторы, убрал кухню и спальню. Вычистил коридор и вытряхнул коврики. И помыл окна.

Когда открыл двери, столкнулся нос к носу с Эреном. Тот сидел у двери и, едва Ривай вошел, поднялся. Руки прижимал к животу. Одет был в черный спортивный костюм Ривая.

— Все нормально? — спросил Ривай и закрыл дверь.

— Да. Кушель спит, а я… — Эрен неопределенно пожал плечом.

А Эрен, как собачка, ждет у двери. Ждал момента сбежать? Нет, давно бы сделал. На что-то обиделся? Так это не новость. Хотел встретить? Тогда почему не вышел на площадку?

— А ты почему не пошел? Диван свободен.

— Хотел дождаться тебя.

— Молодец. Теперь иди спать.

Ривай разделся, помыл руки, проверил комнату с мамой, зашел на кухню. Все это время Эрен наблюдал. Бесит.

— Садись давай.

Эрен осмотрелся, поджал губы и сел. Вытянул ногу и откинулся на стуле. Грязные волосы привычно прикрыли половину лица. Появившуюся щетину и жиденькие усики хотелось сбрить, но сейчас для Эрена это было очень сложное задание.

— Ты вилку хоть держать можешь?

— Да.

— И помыться не мешает.

— Да, Кушель тоже об этом говорила. Но я пока на обезболивающем. Хотя мне намного лучше, чем обычно. И это очень странно. И я выспался.

— А раньше не высыпался? — Прежде чем Эрен ответил, Ривай закончил: — Точно, ты же ночью работаешь.

Он включил чайник и сел напротив Эрена.

— Кстати, расскажи мне о своем дружке.

— Я не думаю…

— Я помню, что ты в него без памяти влюблен. — Ривай случайно положил три ложки сахара в чай. Черт. Ладно, не отсыпать же теперь. Осталось залить водой и лучше не размешивать. — Меня интересуют факты: где познакомились, как сошлись, когда поняли, что соулмейты…

— И когда был первый секс? — Эрен улыбнулся, но улыбка мгновенно испарилась с лица. — Извини.

— Кстати, про секс бы тоже не мешало. Без…

— Я снизу. С ним был.

— Без подробностей, — закончил Ривай.

— Извини.

— И хватит извиняться. Если тебе что-то хочется сказать — говори. Я не обидчивый. И мне интересно, что ты думаешь. Потому что твое молчание меня уже заебало.

— А другого слова выбрать не мог? — Эрен слегка улыбнулся: — Потому что ебать я тоже умею. Хочешь?

Совершенно нетипичное предложение.

— Во-первых, я ненавижу парней.

— Я помню, что ненавидите.

Чертов пацан осмелел, или ему жить надоело?

— А во-вторых? — продолжил Эрен.

— А во-вторых, что скажет твой ненаглядный, когда узнает?

Улыбка мгновенно стерлась, взгляд остекленел. Эрен сгорбился и уставился перед собой. Пальцы, лежавшие на коленях, дрожали.

— Это было шуткой, — прошептал он, сцепляя руки в замок. — Не говорите ему. Пожалуйста.

Ривай цыкнул. Чайник закипел. Воды хватило на две кружки чая. С сахаром подвинул Эрену. Пирамида из четырех пачек печенья исчезла. Надо будет завтра купить по пути домой.

— Я запекал горячие бутерброды для вашей мамы, — прошептал Эрен, — мы вам оставили.

Ривай заглянул в холодильник. Тарелка с горкой стояла на самой верхней полке. Ривай ее достал и поставил на стол, подвинул ближе к Эрену.

— Ешь. И прекрати выкать — не расскажу я ничего хвостатому.

Эрен кивнул. Посмотрел на чашку, на горку бутербродов с сыром, ветчиной и зеленью. Он долго не решался говорить и тем более есть. Ривай уже допил чай, помыл кружку, а Эрен так и не смог хоть на что-то решиться.

Блядь, ну в самом деле — какого хуя его опять припекло? Час ночи, спать осталось шесть часов, а они здесь решают психологические и эмоциональные задачки с триггерами. Ладно, с учетом бессонницы, может, и пара часов на сон.

— Эрен.

Он вздрогнул от собственного имени, поднял голову и невольно вжался в стену. Ривай стоял совсем близко, едва касался коленями его. Наклонился и спросил:

— Ты мне веришь?

Темная радужка с широким зрачком вглядывалась ему в лицо. Губы в обрамлении ненавистных усиков то открывались, то закрывались, не выпуская ни звука.

— Наверное.

Ривай вытянул руку и развернул ладонью к Эрену. Как и ожидалось, тот попытался уклониться и оказаться как можно дальше.

— Слушай. Я устал. Очень устал. И хочу если не спать, то оказаться в кровати в тишине.

— Тогда я уйду… — Эрен поднялся, но Ривай схватил его за завязки капюшона и усадил обратно. Эрен плюхнулся и недовольно ослабил ужавшийся воротник.

— Ты просто занимаешься любой хуйней, которая тебя радует и отвлекает, сидишь тихонько и не отсвечиваешь. Понял?

— Но я могу уйти. — Эрен посмотрел на входную дверь, которая виднелась с кухни.

— Нет, не можешь. Или ты кое-что успел забыть?

— Извините. Вы же купили меня, а я…

— Блядь, да я не про это. — Ривай вздохнул. — Я про то, что мама тебя выхаживала сутки, и ты просто так свалишь, даже не попрощавшись с ней? И куда ты собрался среди ночи идти? К Анни? Или к дружку? Напомню, раз у тебя память короткая, ты из его хозяйства сделал яйца всмятку, так что вряд ли он обрадуется твоему возвращению. И опять же, подумай о моей маме и том, как она приводила тебя в порядок. А ты так просто наплюешь на нее? Похуй на меня, я помню, что ты от меня не в восторге, но о ней ты подумал? Или о том, что она твой соулмейт и будет волноваться? Или…

— Она не мой соулмейт, — прошептал Эрен. — И вы тоже не мой соулмейт. Не можете ими быть.

— Отлично. Так вот, смотри на меня. — Эрен посмотрел ему в лицо. — Давай ты побудешь у меня пару недель, пока полностью не поправишься. Согласен?

Эрен промолчал.

Ривай оставил его на кухне и пошел в другую комнату. Расстелил диван, открыл окно и пошел в душ.

Конечно, он соврал Эрену. Мама не расстроится. Она привыкла, что Ривай часто пропадал в драках, приходил в синяках и ранах, обрабатывала их, предостерегала отдохнуть, но Ривай все равно на следующий день мстил обидчикам. Мама смирилась и перестала переживать. Попросила только обращаться к ней в тяжелых случаях и не бояться просить помощи, о чем напоминала каждый раз.

Однако за Эрена мама действительно переживала. Ривай помнил начало их разговора и то, как больно было Эрену. Помнил, с каким завидным постоянством Эрен отказывался от возможности соулмейта и дорожил хвостатым. Помнил его ужас, страх, безысходность при одном упоминании. Разве эти эмоции должны быть между соулмейтами? Даже Кенни отзывался об Ури с одобрением, хвастался его возможностями, а вовсе не боялся. Ладно, Кенни с Ури не очень хороший пример — Аккер-связь и все остальное портят статистику. Тот же Эрвин и его голубоглазый ангелочек. Между ними вообще розовые пони, голубые сердца и нежная радуга во все поля.

Надо бы позвонить Армину и сказать, что все хорошо.

Ривай выключил воду, вытерся полотенцем и вышел. Эрен перешел в зал и уселся в кресло. Он равнодушно скользнул по телу Ривая взглядом, задержался на груди, зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонями. Бинты выделяли лицо светлым пятном, контрастируя с темными волосами и серой кофтой.

Странная реакция. Эрен видел его полностью голым, чего вдруг отворачивается? Что опять случилось с его тараканами?

— Эрен.

Он не отреагировал.

— Эрен.

Молчание.

— Да блядь, Эрен.

Он поднял голову, и Ривай накинул на него мокрое полотенце, которым вытирался. Положил ладонь ему на макушку и несильно надавил.

— Диван — полностью твой. Когда захочешь спать — ложись.

— А вы?

— А мы с мамой отлично поместимся на кровати. — Ривай надавил чуть сильнее на голову. — Понял?

— Простите, что доставляю столько проблем.

— Проблема только от твоего молчания и несговорчивости. Хотя... — Ривай наклонился, задрал полотенце возле уха и понизил голос: — Эрен, может, мне нужно почаще выводить тебя из себя? Когда ты злишься, тебя ничего не сдерживает. Верно, Эрен?

Он вздрогнул, прикрыл ухо рукой. Второй замахнулся и попал по боку. Ривай мог с легкостью уклониться, но победа Эрена огласилась сдавленным оханьем и шипением. Он затряс левой рукой, которая пострадала больше от удара, чем Ривай.

— Спокойной ночи. И поменьше зацикливайся на хвостатом.

+  
Ханджи напомнила о себе в пятничный обед. Позвала натурщиком для внеурочной группы, которая должна заканчивать работы к выставке через неделю. Обещала двойную оплату, поправить личико Ривая и другие синяки и еще кучу всего, только Ривай нужен, и все.

Сперва хотелось отказаться, все же дома ждали Эрен с мамой. А в кармане пальто ютился блокиратор и ждал своей участи. Ривай таскал его с собой, сперва выбирая место, где закопать, а потом думая, как предложить Эрену. И если тот согласится, то Ривай отдаст. «Сплавит», крутившееся в голове, упорно игнорировал. Эрену нужнее.

Через час пришла идея. Компактная и блестящая.

— Ма, мне надо с Эреном поговорить. — Ривай дождался, когда Эрен скажет в трубку короткое:

— Да.

— Как твои руки?

— Лучше.

— Я сегодня позирую у Ханджи в студии после работы, подумал, может, тебе интересно. Порисовать хочешь?

— Хочу.

— Тогда заказывай такси и к пяти подъезжай. Сможешь?

— Смогу.

К однозначным ответам Ривай привык. Спасибо, Эрен хоть что-то отвечал взамен тягостному молчанию. Мама отлично разговаривала с Эреном. Как она умудрялась понять его мысли и эмоции по лицу, мимике и жестам — загадка.

...или это из-за того, что она его соулмейт?

— Ривай, — позвал Эрен, когда он хотел уже класть трубку. — У меня нет принадлежностей.

— Скажи маме, она тебе даст мои. Пусть покопается в шкафу.

— Угу.

Ривай отключился и глубоко вздохнул. Разговор прошел довольно хорошо. Теперь нужно доработать и приехать пораньше, чтобы встретить Эрена. Или не встречать? Раньше они пересекались только в студии, и все было отлично.

Ривай покачал головой. Это было раньше. Теперь у Эрена один костыль, нога заживает, и по прогнозам мамы вскоре Эрен сможет ходить нормально.

Пересеклись они на парковке рядом со школой культуры, где Ханджи снимала студию. Эрен вышел в старой зимней куртке — единственной налезшей, — и махнул рукой, но не закончил движения.

Ривай обернулся.

Опять двадцать пять. Хвостатый и его дружки. Мало им, что ли, досталось?

Ривай подошел к Эрену и стал рядом. Взял шоппер с принадлежностями и повесил на плечо.

— Милый.

Эрен вздрогнул, и Риваю передалось напряжение. Он положил руку тому на спину плашмя, напоминая, что рядом. Если они справились с Кенни, то с этим хвостатым — с легкостью. А, подождите, они ведь уже.

— Я пришел извиниться. Прости меня, я был не прав. — Хвостатый внезапно упал на колени в лужу, словно изначально целился для большей драматичности. — Я тебя прощаю. И очень люблю, возвращайся ко мне. — Он протянул руки. — Пожалуйста. Я безумно люблю тебя. И ты ведь тоже меня любишь. Иди ко мне. Я прощу тебя столько раз, сколько понадобится, ты же знаешь. 

Эрен медленно протянул свою ладонь, с ужасом за ней наблюдая.

— Люблю. Жить без тебя не могу. Обещаю так больше не делать. Сорвался, забылся, но люблю тебя до сих пор. Ты же знаешь, не со зла. Так бывает со мной, забыл? Но я ведь хороший и самый лучший. — Хвостатый не глядя схватил протянутую ему ладонь и крепко сжал, и откуда столько силы взялось? И внезапно поцеловал тыльную сторону. Фу, гадость. — Спасибо, любимый, спасибо. Ты самое лучшее, что у меня есть.

— Я предупреждал, что переломаю тебе ноги, — сказал Ривай, едва сдерживаясь, — если увижу рядом с Эреном?

Хвостатый посмотрел вверх, на чужую руку, которую целовал, снова на Ривая.

— Да, мне передавал какой-то дрищ якобы сообщение от хозяина… Блядь! — Он отпихнул ладонь Ривая, вытер губы, вскочил. Настолько увлекся обещаниями и своей ролью «всепрощающего парня», что не заметил, как схватил чужую руку.

— И?

— Да разве в такое хоть один идиот поверит? Кенни Аккерман мне будет угрожать? Смешно. Аккерман даже не знает о моем существовании. Мы ни разу с ним не говорили, чтобы я получал такие угрозы.

— А ты, значит, умный?

— Послушай, дяденька, — вступил в разговор Бруно. Он стоял чуть позади и не высовывался. — Нас больше. Уйди с дороги, пока не переломали тебе чего-нибудь важного и не затоптали.

— Затоптали, значит? — уточнил тихо Эрен. — Не переломали?

— Милый, — вступил хвостатый, — я ведь лучше него, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Ривай хотел ответить, но Эрен вновь перебил:

— Нет. Он лучше.

— И чем же?

— У него крепкое тело, член больше твоего, и он прекрасно целуется.

— Ты врешь! За неделю ты бы с ним не переспал!

— Не врет. — Ривай удивился и повернулся к Эрену.

— Не вру. — Эрен едва заметно улыбнулся хвостатому. Улыбка предназначалась именно Риваю и для Ривая.

— Так когда успел?

— Он позирует, я рисую, — сказал Эрен. — И всегда становится в ту позу, которую попросят.

Риваю хотелось заржать в голос. А ведь ни разу не соврал! Кроме одного пункта.

— Ублюдок. — Хвостатый нахмурился. Вся наигранность исчезла, осталась злость. Он достал из кармана ножик-бабочку и замахал ею как какой-то псих. Или гопота. — Да ты хоть знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю?

— Знаю, — ответил Эрен. — Можешь одолжить мне ненадолго перчатки?

Зачем они понадобились и почему именно сейчас, Ривай не спрашивал. Он достал из кармана кожаные перчатки и отдал. Пока Эрен их надевал, пустые угрозы продолжались:

— И будешь еще вылизывать мои ноги, умоляя простить. Понял? — Он ткнул лезвием в их сторону. — Я тебя любил, а ты со мной так обошелся. Шлюха, вот ты кто. Вот посмотришь, он кинет тебя, и ты приползешь ко мне! Но хуй там! Мне твоя дырка и разбитое ебало…

Эрен ударил с хорошим замахом, быстро и четко. Даже Ривай не сообразил, что это случится так быстро. Все произошло за секунду: вот Эрен стоит и надевает перчатки, натягивая кожу на подрагивающие и незажившие до конца пальцы, а вот момент удара, и хвостатый валяется в ногах группы поддержки. И даже ножик не помог.

— Полегчало? — спросил Ривай.

— Полегчало, — ответил Эрен.

— Да ты совсем охуел! — Хвостатого поставили на ноги, и он кинулся на Эрена, замахнулся ножом. Целился в лицо. — Напомнить, что с тобой было?!

Эрен ударил еще два раза, уклонившись от ножа. Он прекрасно балансировал на одном костыле, не чувствуя стеснения. Хвостатый еще что-то орал, пытался достать уже бывшего любовника, но безуспешно.

— Что, подстилка, даже дотронуться до меня боишься? — провоцировал хвостатый. — Теперь ты «не такой»? Так вот, ты всегда будешь таким! И только я смогу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Только я! И я один знаю твой милый маленький черный секретик!

Уверенность, которая восхитила Ривая, покинула Эрена. Он остановился в нерешительности, слушая бред человека, который ни во что его не ставил. Считал его своим дополнением, аксессуаром, куклой для траха, но никак не человеком. Такие обычно съедали самооценку людей, ломали, унижали и отбирали все живое, делая зависимыми, а потом и распускали грязные слухи, уничтожая под корень. Хвостатый нашел нужную мозоль и вогнал в нее победный гвоздь.

— Только ты, — прошептал Эрен.

— Не слушай его, — сказал Ривай и натянул ему капюшон на голову, закрывая поверх руками. Эрен сгорбился, накрыл ладони Ривая своими. — Ты же не против, если я этого ушлепка отделаю за тебя? Не будешь сожалеть?

Эрен покачал головой, добавил тихое:

— Не буду… Наверное.

Супер. Отлично.

— Подержи.

Ривай повесил шоппер на костыль, развернулся к хвостатому и его компании.

— Так вот, ушлепок, — сказал Ривай, расстегивая черные матовые пуговицы пальто. — Ты меня бесишь. Бесишь с первого слова, как я тебя услышал. Но ты оказался слишком тупой.

— Да я умнее тебя! И не взял бы эту шлюху в свою кровать! Да еще и такого инвалида!

— Однако он спит в моей кровати, — ответил спокойно Ривай и не соврал. Эрен иногда спал в его комнате днем, и это было совершенно нормально. — И меня это более чем устраивает. Не понимаю, почему тебя это так ебет.

— Ты тоже из этих?

— Ты не только тупой, но и глухой. Специально для тебя повторю: я ненавижу парней.

— И его тоже? — Он ткнул рукой с ножом в Эрена. На лезвии мелькнул красный след. — Эту шлюху тоже ненавидишь?

— Как же бесишь. — Расстегнув пальто, Ривай достал из внутреннего кармана ампулу. Охрененно дорогую, как его жизнь и билет в забвение. — Тебя предупреждали, ублюдок. Не лезь ко мне и к Эрену. Но ты оказался самым тупым из всех. И связался с Аккерманами.

— Я не связывался с ним! Может, это ты тупой? Что за херню ты несешь, дяденька?

Ривай неумолимо наступал, как четыре всадника апокалипсиса. Знакомое чувство разлилось по телу, переливая жаркое пламя по венам. Он готов был убивать любого, кто сунется к Эрену, уничтожать, сминать и рвать.

— Херню лично для тебя.

Ампула была подготовлена к использованию, осталось лишь «выдерните шнур, выдавите стекло», как говорится. Ривай подошел к хвостатому. Тот еще храбрился, но незнакомая вещь в чужих руках насторожила.

— Эй, что ты собираешься делать? — Он замахнулся милипиздрическим ножиком, словно маленькая шавка пыталась гавкать на слона. Ривай выбил примелькавшийся до звездочек в глазах нож. Тот упал в стороне и оказался вне поля зрения.

— Собираюсь раз и навсегда отвадить тебя от Эрена. И не только от него.

— Ты ненормальный. — Он спрятался за спинами группы поддержки, но под взглядом Ривая те разошлись. — Эй, вы чего? Ты что творишь?

Хвостатый попытался сбежать. Попытался и не успел. Ривай схватил его за руку, дернул на себя с непривычной силой. Хвостатый не устоял и упал. Он прикрыл лицо и заорал как резаный, когда Ривай вколол ему в ладонь блокиратор. Закончив, тот поднялся и отошел.

— К слову, если ты не уползешь нахуй отсюда через тридцать секунд, я тебе ноги переломаю, понял? Тебе и твоим дружкам. Выбью коленные чашечки и расхерачу берцовые кости, собирать неделю будете воедино.

Группа поддержки оказалась смекалистей и расторопней. Они подбежали к хвостатому, постоянно извиняясь, подняли его за руки и потащили по лужам во дворы. Они спотыкались, роняли хвостатого, ругались на него, оглядывались и торопились со всех ног. У кого-то развязались шнурки, и они грохнулись кучей на клумбу. Измазались в грязи, опять извинились, но продолжали со всех ног скрываться как можно дальше.

Тяжелый вздох невольно вырвался из груди. И за что ему вся эта хуйня? Почему не сиделось этим ублюдкам дома? Нет, надо прийти и испортить настроение.

— Они вот так уйдут?

— Ну и пусть себе плывут, людоеды хуевы.

Зазвонил мобильник, и Ривай не глядя рявкнул:

— Что еще?!

— Ты как разговариваешь, Ривай? — Голос Ханжи, сперва спокойный, отзеркалил его интонации к концу. — Где ты? Опаздываешь, в курсе? Мы только тебя ждем!

— Да здесь мы, блядь, рядом. Сейчас приплывем.

— Приплывем? Мы? Ты о…

Ривай отключился.

— Как же я заебался. — Он зажмурился и помассировал виски. — Если этот мудак придет еще хоть раз, я его точно похороню. Ладно, хуй с ним. — Ривай развернулся. — Ты сам как? И не ври, ради всего святого.

— Не вру, — прошептал Эрен.

Он пытался улыбнуться, зажимая ладонью шею. По открывшемуся запястью между краем перчатки и рукавом куртки текла кровь.

+  
— Вы опять подрались? Ривай, я же просила! За что ты его так ненавидишь? — Ханджи ожидаемо возмущалась.

— Замолчи.

Ривай помог Эрену добраться до подсобки.

— У него кровь.

— И без тебя вижу, не слепой.

— Ты его порезал? Ривай, это переходит все границы.

— Согласен. — Усадив Эрена на стул, где обычно складывал одежду, Ривай повернулся к Ханджи. — Тащи свою аптечку.

— Ривай.

— Блядь, очкастая, тащи сюда аптечку.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Эрен Ханджи. — Мы сейчас со всем разберемся. Но мне нужен бинт. Принесите, пожалуйста.

Ханджи постояла в дверях, сверля спину Ривая, а потом ушла.

— Ты ей соврал.

— Простите. — Эрен хотел накрыть рану рукой, но получил по пальцам.

— Перчатки сними. И не лезь грязными руками.

— Или что?

— Или отправлю обратно к маме.

Эрен покаянно опустил руки и начал стягивать перчатки. Нарочито медленно, словно специально для Ривая. Указательный палец зажал между зубами и снял черную кожу. Аккуратно, по пальцу, снял все остальное.

— Держите. — Ханджи зашла и поставила светлую аптечку на край умывальника. Ривай помнил, что коробка голубого цвета с красным крестиком.

— Мы разберемся. — Он выставил ее из подсобки и закрыл дверь.

— У вас десять минут! — Ханджи постучала по двери. — А потом выбираешься, или я ломаю дверь! И переоденься!

Ривай вернулся к Эрену. Тот уже снял вторую перчатку и куртку, сложил их рядом на стуле. Его выжидательный взгляд вцепился клещами и следил за каждым движением.

— Как ты умудрился подставиться?

— Отвлекся. А как вы понимаете, что я вру? Только честно.

В открытой аптечке было что угодно, только не бинты. Блядь, еще и таблетки просроченные на год. Ханджи вообще следит за лекарствами?

— Я уже говорил: ты врешь — я харкаю твоими любимыми цветами.

— А я повторяю: я не люблю подсолнухи. И вы не можете быть моим соулмейтом. Никак. Вообще. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Да блядь! — Ривай ударил в стену. — Ты заебал уже со своими «не можете быть», «никогда», «ни при каких обстоятельствах». Объясни мне, почему. Чтоб я поверил. Раньше причиной для отказа был твой хвостатый, но теперь он вне игры. Что на этот раз? М?

Эрен опустил взгляд.

— На этот раз? — Он переплел руки в замок. — Не могу. Это очень сложно. И тогда, и сейчас.

Все еще тяжело говорить.

— Это касается того самого секрета?

— Не совсем. Это другое.

— Так у тебя их два. И почему мне ни разу не интересно?

— Потому что вы заебались?

Короткий смешок вырвался из горла. Ривай присел рядом с Эреном.

— А ты мастер возвращать чужие слова. Ладно, проехали. Задам старый вопрос: ты мне веришь?

Ривай поднял ладонь и протянул к Эрену. Тот чуть отстранился от нее, но ворот байки оттянул. Порез оказался поверхностным и не таким страшным, как стекавшая кровь.

— Это случайно получилось. Так было безопаснее отвечать.

— Чтобы не получить по заднице и не злить? — Ответ не требовался. — Справишься сам?

— Да.

Ривай скинул ему на колени нужные бинты. Баночку открыл и поставил на подлокотник.

— Ничем не смогу помочь, мне пора работать. Как закончишь — выплывай и садись на пустое место.

Ривай быстро разделся, нашел приготовленное Ханджи белье телесного цвета — таким оно должно быть — и переоделся. Пока искал халат, заметил наблюдавшего за ним Эрена. Он взгляд не прятал, изучал тело, как художник оценивает масштабы и ракурс, который нужно нарисовать. На халате, кстати, Эрен и сидел. Ладно, кусок розовой ткани не так уж и важен. Пришлось идти без него. Потом заберет. Спасибо, тапочки хоть на месте.

— Ну наконец-то! — Ханджи поторопила и вытолкала за спину в середину студии. Ткнула фотографией с экрана и попросила встать именно так. — Стой, понял? Из-за тебя мы задерживаемся. Так что останемся на час.

— Ладно.

— Эрена не прибил? Надеюсь, он не пропадет снова на две недели или не скажет, что уходит из-за тебя.

— Это его проблемы.

— Я обязательно у него спрошу, что ты ему сделал.

Ханджи стукнула его в плечо и ушла в подсобку.

Следить за ними или подслушивать не имело смысла. Риваю не интересно, что Эрен сочинит. Его больше беспокоило другое: Эрен что-то рассказал хвостатому. Что-то такое, что жизненно важно. То, из-за чего Ривая отвернет. Допустим, то, что Эрен гей — известно. Что из этого следует? Аж целое нихрена. Дело в метках и истинных парах. Хвостатый контролировал Эрена, как Ури — Кенни. Причем и Ури, и хвостатый не считали это чем-то аморальным. Кенни явно наслаждается происходящим, вон как отреагировал на прибытие Ури и его ладонь. Хотя Кенни за силу, полученную от протянутой Аккер-связи, готов глотки рвать, лишь бы она оставалась при нем.

Стоп. Ладонь.

Ривай вспомнил, как Ури снял перчатки и погладил по щеке Кенни. Хвостатый протягивал руку, пытаясь взять Эрена.

Что в них общего? Почему именно ладонь? И Эрен попросил перчатки. Ривай бы тоже не хотел касаться такого мусора, а перчатки не жалко. Отстираются.

Что-то грохнуло.

— Не обращайте внимания, продолжайте рисовать. — Ханджи подняла костыль и поставила у батареи. Эрену отдала его альбом, сохранившийся на полке, и положила на колени шоппер. — Я все же надеюсь, что ты успеешь что-нибудь нарисовать к выставке.

Эрен неопределенно пожал плечами, раскрыл шоппер и по одному стал доставать карандаши, ластики и перья. Поочередно их рассматривал, откладывал в сторону. Когда в руки попала коробка с цветными карандашами, Эрена перемкнуло. Он держал свою коробку и не моргал, пока глаз не заслезился. Зажмурился, посмотрел на Ривая. Ривай сделал вид, что ни при чем. Он вообще о карандашах забыл. Когда в тот вечер вернулся домой, закинул их на полку, чтобы не натыкаться. Видимо, мама собрала все, что увидела, оставив разбираться на месте.

В коротком перерыве Ривай размялся, выпил воды, заварил чай. Одну из кружек принес Эрену.

— Выпей.

— Выпью. — Эрен поставил кружку рядом.

— Ривай, завари и мне чай.

— Сама заваришь.

Ривай допил и вернулся на место.

Эрен так и не приступил к рисованию — все время пялился на Ривая. На его лице ничего не отражалось, обычная маска отчуждения. Даже подошедшая к рисунку Ханджи разочарованно вздохнула. К чаю тоже не притронулся.

На третий час Эрен все же начал что-то рисовать — быстро, рвано, словно боялся не успеть или что отберут возможность находиться в студии. Его движения успокаивали, и Ривай отвлекся, вновь погрузившись в мысли.

— Странный выбор, — сказала Ханджи. Ривай покосился в сторону. Она опять стояла рядом с Эреном. — В прошлый раз был зеленый, теперь синий. Может, лучше красный?

Эрен посмотрел на коробку карандашей и взял один с колпачком в виде круглой мордашки.

— Розовый еще хуже синего.

Эрен отложил карандаш.

— Вот этот возьми. — Ханджи выбрала карандаш с резинкой из коробки. — Этот оттенок лучше.

— Спасибо. — Эрен взял, посмотрел на Ривая и вновь уткнулся в лист.

Подождите.

Подождите-ка. Карандаши. Они с чем-то связаны. С чем-то, что Эрен скрывает.

— Эрен, скажи, какого цвета халат?

Эрен отвлекся, посмотрел на халат, склонил голову в задумчивости, посмотрел на коробку карандашей, опять на халат.

— Розовый твой халат. — Ханджи переложила халат и поправила Риваю руки. — Не отвлекайся. У нас еще много работы из-за твоих прогулов.

— Я не прогуливал. Или ты хотела видеть меня опухшим и разбитым? Тоналки не хватило бы замазывать.

— Не беспокойся, нам с ребятами не привыкать, верно?

Художники вразнобой согласились.

— Вот и чудненько. А теперь стой и не отвлекайся. — Ханджи отошла к столику и включила чайник. — Кстати, Ривай, завтра приходи с утра. Наверстаем все.

— И твой проект? Нашла кого-то мне в пару?

— Нет пока. Эрен отказался, а подходящей комплекции никого не могу найти… Эрен, ты не передумал?

Сейчас, когда хвостатый был обезврежен, Эрен имел полное право согласиться. И Ривай был уверен, что согласится. Все же это хоть какие-то деньги и возможность уйти. И Ривай не будет его останавливать.

— Не передумал.

— Жа-а-аль. — Ханджи налила заварки в большую кружку. — Но как только передумаешь, дай мне знать.

— Дам знать.

+  
Они сидели на кухне и ели поздний ужин. Эрен горбился, смотрел в тарелку, постоянно ерзал. Ривай давно заметил, что на кухне Эрен меньше всего любил проводить время, но вынужденно оставался, когда приходилось поесть или что-то приготовить. И надевал дурацкий салатовый — серый, сейчас уже серый, а не салатовый, — с фиолетовыми пчелками передник Петры. Ривай ненавидел его за расцветку, но мама в нем любила готовить из-за глубоких карманов. Теперь вот и Эрену понравилось. Зашибись. Из-за Эрена они пили чай в зале за журнальным столиком. Риваю неожиданно понравилось такое нововведение, да и Эрен меньше нервничал. Поэтому после ужина Ривай сделал две чашки чая и отнес их в зал.

Эрен бросал на Ривая слишком заинтересованные взгляды, всеми силами пытаясь скрыть их существование. Длинная челка особенно раздражала, как и бинты. Ривай терпел. Уже двадцать минут ждал.

— Спрашивай. — Ривай взял чашку и откинулся на спинку. — Отвечу.

— Ответите на что?

— О, значит, не понимаешь? И опять у тебя проблемы с «вы» и «ты».

— Проблем нет. Это был вопрос?

— Блядь, Эрен, не беси. Ты на меня начал пялиться еще в студии. Спрашивай, что хотел, или забудь до конца жизни.

Эрен отодвинул пустую чашку, развернулся к Риваю. Его подросшие усики стали еще противнее и старили неимоверно. Чем бесили еще больше.

— Карандаши.

Ривай приподнял бровь.

— Мои карандаши.

— Что с ними?

Эрен сглотнул, сцепил руки в замок. Ладони зажили, оставив в напоминание белесые шрамы. Кроме них Ривай рассмотрел укусы, знать историю которых ни при каких обстоятельствах не желал. Иначе внутри разгорится это пламя, он пойдет искать хвостатого, и задницей чувствовал, что переломанными ногами тот не отделается.

— Это мои карандаши.

— Твои.

— Как они у вас оказались? Я думал, они потерялись, когда… Ты все видел, да?

— Видел.

— Я на следующий день вернулся обратно. Думал, успею. Ну кому нужны старые карандаши в рваной обертке да еще и в грязи? И опоздал. — Эрен вцепился руками в колени. — Там же столько детей ходило. И дворники убирали.

— А я их опередил. — Ривай сделал несколько глотков крепкого черного чая. Остыл и стал еще противнее. Ну да ладно. — Хотел потом вернуть и забыл. Они тебе дороги?

— Подарок мамы. Последний ее подарок. — Эрен попытался улыбнуться и не смог. — До того, как мы… в смысле, после того, как я… Она мне показала, что можно сделать…

Ривай поставил чашку, поднялся. Ему хотелось что-то сделать, прежде чем переживания Эрена выльются в тихую равнодушную истерику. Или того хуже.

— Единственное, что у меня осталось от семьи. И вот так проебать, как ты говоришь, было очень жаль. И он знал, что дороги. Знал, и все равно…

— Твой соулмейт, как ты мог понять, то еще дерьмо.

— Он не мой соулмейт. И вы это знаете.

— Вот как. — Ривай остановился посреди комнаты. Эрен не врал. Ни единого слова лжи. — Раньше ты пел по-другому. Значит, теоретически у тебя может быть кто-то.

— Нет. Никого.

— Почему ты отрицаешь?

— Потому что у меня никого не может быть. Больше никогда. Я же столько раз говорил.

— Однако я каким-то хером знаю, когда ты лжешь.

— Именно, каким-то хером. И я не понимаю, почему. Почему? Почему ты ее чувствуешь? Что ты со мной сделал?! — Эрен схватился за челку и бинты, закрывающие половину лица. Сжал так, что пальцы побелели. Он смотрел на Ривая, повторяя и повторяя одно и то же. — Что? Что ты сделал?!

— Я ничего не делал.

— Нет, этого не может быть. Почему я тогда… в тот раз, когда ты меня схватил за лицо…

— У меня один ответ. И ты его знаешь.

— Знаю? Знаю?! — Эрен вскочил. Костыль грохнулся на пол. — Я же говорил, что это невозможно! Никогда! Вообще! Никак! Невозможно! Слышишь? Невозможно!!! И хватит поднимать эту тему! Ты не мой соулмейт! Не мой, понимаешь?! Не мой!

— Почему?

— Почему?! Потому что я на блокираторе с девяти лет! И все эти метки — полная чушь! Не для меня! У меня их быть не может! И соулмейта тоже!

Ривай застыл. Эрен тяжело дышал. А потом до Ривая дошло, что тот сказал, и он зажал рот рукой.

— Мальчики, что вы опять… — Она осеклась, увидев их, стоявших друг напротив друга.

— Мы ругаемся, — прошептал Эрен и посмотрел на нее с надеждой. — Мы ругаемся.

Вот бесстыжий. Ривай подошел к дивану и взял плед.

— Ма, мы сами разберемся. Постараемся не шуметь.

— Но как же… Как же правило не ругаться?

— Эрен, — мама ему тепло улыбнулась, — мы на территории Ривая, а здесь немножко другие правила. — Она посмотрела на Ривая. — У вас точно все в порядке?

— Не подеремся, — заверил Ривай. — Так, немного поплюемся друг в друга, пообзываем и повыдергиваем волосы. Хотя я бы с удовольствием усики выдернул кое-кому.

Мама покачала головой, улыбнулась напоследок Эрену.

— Он тебя не тронет, не бойся. Если что — скажи мне, и я его отругаю.

Она закрыла дверь, оставляя их вновь наедине.

— Так на чем мы остановились? — спросил Ривай. — Ах да. Эрен, моя мама сказала правду — я тебя не трону.

— Вы и раньше-то не особо горели желанием. — Эрен, словно отрезанная марионетка, обессилено рухнул в кресло. Задел рукой чашку, опрокинул, и содержимое пролилось на ковер. — Я помню, что вы ненавидите парней.

— Именно, ненавижу парней. — Ривай шагнул к нему. — Твой хвостатый знал о блокираторе?

— Нет, откуда? Я молчал. И молчал бы до сих пор, если бы вы не вынудили меня сказать. — Эрен сжался, стараясь занять как можно меньше пространства или вовсе исчезнуть.

Ну уж нет.

— Я не вынуждал. — Ривай подошел, накинул на Эрена плед, наклонился и обнял. Эрен не двигался. Отлично. Если бы хотел прогнать, то отстранился бы. — Спасибо, что рассказал. У меня мама на блокираторе. Может, я и не понимаю, как тебе тяжело, но я по маме видел, какие побочки бывают и чем это заканчивается.

Несмелые дрожащие руки обвили Ривая. Он ненавидел обнимашки и все прочее, но для Эрена можно потерпеть. К тому же он же выдержал как-то обнимашки от Армина и его чистого сердца. Надо передать тому спасибо за отличный метод успокоения.

— У меня совсем другой. — Эрен поднялся, обнял крепче и уткнулся лицом в шею. Он был выше на голову, но это нисколько не смущало. — Первый опытный образец.

— Почему тебе рано сделали?

— Снились кошмары. С моего девятилетия каждую ночь. Папа сразу догадался, в чем причина. Он его разработал, чтобы меня спасти. У меня тогда была жуткая бессоница и недосып, вес уменьшался, и я часто терял сознание. Мерещилось всякое.

Ривай сжал Эрена крепче. Кажется, он все понял.

— Ты видел мою маму в крови.

— Да.

Вот и ответ на вопрос.

— Я думал она умерла. Там было столько крови. Она так сильно кричала, что ее голос я запомнил навсегда. И до сих пор сплю очень мало. Кажется, что она меня утащит за собой в мой детский кошмар. А когда я ее встретил, когда мы с ней поговорили… Знаешь, я впервые спал больше двух часов. Мне кажется, наконец-то выспался. Я надеялся, что после стольких лет встретил кого-то знакомого, а в итоге снова разочаровался.

— Это не она.

Эрен кивнул. Он отстранился, стянул с головы одеяло и снова обнял Ривая, попросил:

— Можно еще немного?

Ривай кивнул.

— За один день ты попросил дважды.

— Ты сам сказал просить, если что-то нужно.

— Я не забыл.

Ривай ничего не забывал, если это касалось Эрена. Странно. И непривычно.

— А я постоянно забываю, что не твой соулмейт. Мне так хотелось остаться, но ты дал мне две недели. Целых две недели разрешил быть рядом с тобой и твоей замечательной мамой. — Улыбка получилась искренней и дрожащей.

— Готов поспорить на обнаженку, что она тебе тучу историй про меня такого мелкого пиздюка рассказала. И про случай с чашкой.

Эрен рассмеялся куда-то в ухо. Он все еще избегал открытых прикосновений, но хотя бы начал привыкать к возможности их появления.

— Мне понравилась про то, как ты рисовал одуванчики. И картина очень красивая получилась.

Они замолчали. Стояли, обнимались и молчали.

— Эрен, по поводу двух недель.

— Две недели. Я помню.

— Я о том, что если ты хочешь уйти — уходи.

— И могу не возвращаться?

Ривай закатил глаза.

— И если тебе понадобится помощь — приходи.

— Я подумаю. Можно?

— Можно.


End file.
